Cuentos en la gran manzana
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: La detective de homicidios NY, Belle French, es en realidad un personaje de cuentos que se fue de Storybrooke luego de que se amor verdadero se fue con una nota de despedida. Luego de siete años, jamás penso que lo encontraria de nuevo en una escena del crimen.
1. Chapter 1

****Bueno, aqui tengo otro Rumbelle... Dios, necesito esto luego del capitulo 11 y 12, los escritores les gusta hacerme sufrir.

Este es una historia pequeña, creo que d capitulo. Aclaro que a pesar que deseo que Neal sea Baelfire(mas de un año pensando que Baelfire es el padre de Henry) y parece que los spoilers se hacen reales, voy a dejar a Baelfire como Baelfire en esta historia, no me metere en eso hasta que veamos el capitulo 2x14 "Manhattan"

Tambien debo decir que mucho Castle (por Kate), CSI y Rumbelle Feelings me ha hecho escribir esta historia en que defino a Belle como Kate!Belle o Police!Belle o Badass!Belle XDDD, pero todo sin perder su femeninidad porque la leeran con sus vestidos y faldas.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten a esta propuesta. **Agradesco** comentarios y saber sus opiniones sobre esta Belle detective de homicidios. **POR FAVOR**.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Categoria M por palabras, escenas de crimen, escenas cerca de la muerte y ligero smut. No se todavia si habra mas específico (creo que no)

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ABC, Edward y Adam.

**Cuentos en la gran manzana.**

_Gira la llave y abre la puerta de su biblioteca, sonriendo de inmediato con el aroma de los libros y sus anhelos de contarle grandes historias. Le ayudaba por un momento a olvidar su enojo._

_Ella estaba disfrutando al fin su independencia, no se sentía así desde que Regina la encerró, todos esos viajes que había hecho y las personas que había conocido… la primera y última vez que sostuvo una espada y asesinó a una bestia que aterrorizaba a una aldea oriental._

_Se distrae al ver sobre su escritorio un sobre blanco. Le pareció extraño, nadie tenía la llave a excepción de ella… y Rumpelstiltskin._

_Volviendo a enojarse por la imprudencia del hombre, toma el sobre sin ninguna delicadeza y muy dispuesta a romperlo. Seguía enojada con él por seguir siendo un cobarde, por no confiar en ella y por romperle el corazón una y otra vez. Recuerda que él se había aparecido en Granny's para pedirle hablar con ella y Belle se rehusó a pesar de su súplica._

_Tal vez en el sobre estaba escrito lo que quería decirle._

_Insegura, al final opta por abrirlo, iba a leerlo y luego buscarlo en la tienda para volver a quejarse con él._

_Su letra era igual al que tenía en el otro mundo, bonita y elegante. Pero lo que tenía escrito no tenía nada de bonito. El aire se le había ido y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sin saber que debería hacer o cómo sentirse._

* * *

—Aquí esta su orden, Señorita French.

Belle da las gracias y pesca su café y panecillo para llevar. Sale de la cafetería ignorando algunas miradas en ella. El día estaba bastante soleado en las calles, obligándola a ponerse sus gafas rojas. Ve su reloj de muñeca y sonríe, iba a llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

Belle French era una detective de policía, en el área de homicidios, y que guardaba un secreto: ella es un cuento. Ella no era de nuestro mundo, proviene de un lugar dónde la magia existía y las hadas y dragones eran reales. El cómo Belle terminó en nuestro mundo es a causa de una maldición que trasladó a todos los personajes de cuentos a una pequeña ciudad llamada Storybrooke. Hace casi ya siete años, ella se fue de allá y se trasladó a la gran manzana por el corazón roto. Claro que jamás se había imaginado terminar en un trabajo que… requería ver muertes, partes humanas y trabajo físico, y hasta los días de hoy, seguía siendo una sorpresa para ella.

Había un policía haciendo guardia afuera. Se saludaron y Belle es rodeada del sentimiento de estar en casa al ver a todos caminando, haciendo papeleo, conversando y riendo. Los saludos continuaban en su camino hacia su escritorio sin sentirse para nada fuera de lugar con sus faldas holgadas de dama y blusas, muy opuesto a la mayoría de sus colegas que usaban pantalones o faldas de empresaria.

Se sienta en su asiento contenta porque al fin podría comer de su panecillo en los pocos minutos que tenía de relajación. Le esperaba tanto papeleo y rogaba en silencio que los asesinos psicópatas de tomen el día libre para no alargarle el deber y verse obligada a pasar _otra_ noche despierta. Prende su computador y se encuentra con una imagen de ella misma abrasando a su ahora joven amigo de 17 años Henry y sonríe, haciéndose una nota mental de llamar al chico.

Apenas termina su panecillo, unos pasos de tacones se detiene frente a su escritorio y se ve obligada a alzar la vista, encontrándose con una mujer joven alrededor de los 28 años (como ella), con el cabello negro, ondulado y hasta el nivel de los codos, sus ojos eran azules y claros como los de Belle y su piel blanca tenía varias pecas por la nariz y debajo de los ojos. Vestía un traje gris de pantalones y chaqueta, zapatos negros y una blusa ajustada de color celeste.

—Buenos días Belle.

—Buenos días Susan. — Devolviéndole la sonrisa. Podía ver la ansiedad en sus ojos y no sabía si diría algo bueno (que eran _pocas_ veces) o algo malo para ella. — Suelta.

—Yo sólo quería informarte que Adam acaba de llegar de sus vacaciones en Hawái… y según dice en su Twitter, está ansioso por verte.

—Por última vez Susan, no hay algo entre nosotros, sólo fue una salida que no funciono, fin de la historia. — Belle le explicaba sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Tenía que actuar con indiferencia. — Somos amigos.

—Amigos con ventaja. — Belle rueda los ojos y trata de mantenerse concentrada. — Oh vamos, Belle… hay química.

—No lo hay, de eso te lo puedo asegurar. — Ella seguía pensando en otro hombre, en su Rumpelstiltskin, y no era justo para el pobre doctor forense.

Se deprimió al pensar en Rumpel y tuvo que buscar su café como medio de escape para que Susan no la vea deprimida. Aquel segundo iba a ayudarla a volver a ser una piedra. Amaba a Susan, pero no quería hablarle de él por estar involucrada su vida pasada y porque lo que había pasado entre ellos era su culpa y fue tarde para enmendar las cosas con él. No tenía el corazón para darle más mentiras.

—¡Susan, Belle! — Belle se pone de pie y ambas mujeres ven como un colega se acercaba a ellas corriendo. Tenía el cabello color miel y corto. Ojos de un verde claro muy bonito. Su traje de trabajo era color marrón, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

—¿Dónde está el incendio, Brad? — Dice Susan al momento que se cruza de brazos.

—Alguien ha muerto en una empresa de abogados y el inspector nos asigno el caso a nosotros.

Belle suelta un gruñido, más tiempo atrasado para acabar con el papeleo.

Iba a necesitar más cafeína.

* * *

Los autos de la policía llegaron con una gran entrada que trae las miradas de todos, a pesar que los hombres y mujeres de la ley salieron de los autos, la alarma y las luces seguían en funcionamiento.

El edificio tenía alrededor de cuarenta pisos y las oficinas de la firma de abogados _Silver&Gold_ estaba alrededor del treinta, teniendo una bonita vista, pero con mayor riesgo de muerte bajo cualquier emergencia. Todos entraban dejando a Belle adelante como la líder de una banda callejera y se detienen una vez en el hall y la chica ve al guardia de seguridad acercarse.

—¿Informe de la situación?

—Hemos cerrado todas las salidas y ventanas y deje a cada hombre vigilando cada piso hasta su llegada.

—Eso está bien, es posible que el asesino continúe aquí. — Se da la media vuelta para ver a sus colegas. — Brad, toma a una docena y encárguense del primer piso hasta el diez. Interroguen, análisis de ADN y recolecten datos. Susan, te encargas de los siguientes diez y lo mismo: una docena, ADN, interrogación y registros de datos. Colaboren con los guardias de seguridad para más apoyo.

Sus colegas y amigos movieron la cabeza en afirmación y se marcharon. Los que quedaron se fueron con Belle. La detective asigna que se encargasen de los demás edificios y que ella iría con un poli y un guardia al piso treinta para ver la escena del crimen y el interrogatorio.

Adentro de _Silver&Gold_, fue recibida por un hombre mayor que ella. Tenía el cabello negro y un bigote, sus ojos eran color café y su piel bronceada. Vestía con un traje también negro y Belle tenía la impresión de que ese hombre iba a ser un dolor en el culo con esa mirada de "_no acepto para nada tu mierda_".

—Soy la detective de homicidios Belle French. — Se presenta enseñando su placa. — ¿Nadie ha salido del edificio?

—No señorita French, hemos acatado obedientemente la orden de los guardias. Yo, personalmente, he custodiado el ascensor. — Belle se percata de unas salas a lo lejos encerradas con paredes de cristales y supone que deben ser las oficinas privadas de los _más altos_.

—¿Usted es el jefe por aquí, señor…?

—Mi nombre es Ross Scott y no, es el día libre de nuestro jefe… pero lo hemos llamado para informarle de la situación y viene de inmediato.

—Me asegurare que mis hombres lo escolten. — Y le lanza a uno de sus acompañantes una mirada corta, suficiente para que él saque su teléfono y transmita la orden de Belle. — Le pido señor Scott que me lleve donde la víctima por favor.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Scott usa su mano para darle la bienvenida a seguirles. Belle caminaba a su lado, atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el miedo y las preguntas flotaban en el aire, los cuchicheos no los podía descifrar, pero era bastante alto el volumen que la sacaba de sus casillas.

La habían llevado a la sala de fotocopiado y Belle siente que su desayuno (el panecillo) le estaba haciendo mal al ver a la víctima. Era una mujer alrededor de los treinta, cabello largo y caoba, los ojos estaban abiertos, mostrando un tono marrón apagado. Estaba extremadamente blanca, dejando más notable los hematomas en diversos colores, estaba desnuda de la parte de abajo… y con un cuchillo de papelera clavado en el cuello como animal de feria.

—¿Ella trabaja aquí? — Viendo a Scott con el ruego mental de no lucir enferma ante él. No quería verse débil.

—Es una de las tres secretarias del jefe. Se llama Tracy Espinosa y es originaria de México. Llego a nuestro país hace un año y el jefe le dio el trabajo hace medio año.

—¿Algún familiar?

—Ninguno que sepamos, ella nos dijo que estaba sola en el mundo.

—Tal vez estuvo escapando de _algo_ en México y ese _algo_ la siguió. — Arreglándose la falda, dobla las piernas y ve con más atención el cadáver, dejando de lado la necesidad de llorar por esa propia chica que posiblemente murió luchando. — Hay que hacerle una prueba de agresión sexual… y por la blancura y rigidez, debió de haber muerto anoche por la madrugada.

—¿Acaso han asignado a otra doctora forense mientras estuve fuera? Aunque bueno, me alegra que hayas puesto atención a mis enseñanzas.

Belle sonreía mientras volvía a estar recta, volteando para ver a Adam Prince, doctor forense. Adam es dos cabezas más alto que Belle, buen cuerpo gracias a sus hobbies deportivas y bastante apuesto. Tenía el cabello rubio, corto y bastante liso, con flequillo tapándole la frente, ojos azules oscuro y labios gruesos y rosas. Sobre su traje amarillo llevaba un traje impermeable azul de la policía que le ayudaba a pasar por los lugares más sucios sin problema.

—Hola Adam, lamento que vengas bajo estas circunstancias. — Recordando que el doctor venía recién llegando de sus vacaciones.

—No hay problema, necesitaba ver a un muerto… y a ti para sentirme completo.

—Eso es… _extrañamente_ romántico. — Ironiza la chica sin evitar sonreír. Vale, estaba claro que no había chispas hacía él y que seguía pensando en Rumpelstiltskin, pero era soltera y tenía _todo_ el derecho de ligar un poco, ¿no? O eso le dio a entender Ruby sobre el tecnicismo de las relaciones en este mundo.

Adam ya estaba de rodillas al lado de Tracy y lo primero que hace es cerrarle los ojos. Suavemente le mueve la cabeza en busca de algún trauma o inyecciones. Para ver la parte de atrás, tuvo que pasar la mano por detrás de la nuca y subirlo suavemente hacía arriba, todavía no podía sacar el cuerpo de su posición hasta terminar de analizar el lugar. Ya en el laboratorio tendría mejor oportunidad.

—Siento por detrás de la cabeza señal de un golpe… pero no hay sangre que evidencie eso… — Señalando el suelo, había una mancha de sangre más o menos mediana que era a causa del cuchillo de papel que ahora estaba guardado en una bolsa como evidencia. — El asesino debió limpiar la escena para confundirnos.

—Voy a apagar las luces entonces. — Belle no había tocado nada de la escena desde que llego, así que recién se va poniendo los guantes de látex.

Iba a tocar el interruptor cuando un peculiar sonido la detiene, eran golpeteos bajos que ella reconoce de inmediato como un bastón. Su corazón se detiene por un segundo, todo su cuerpo está paralizado con el dedo cerca del interruptor, al escucharlo. No podía creerlo… ¿Aquí? Sí, ella había visto a varios hombres y mujeres con bastones en las calles o por su trabajo, pero ella estaba segura que ese sonido era de **_él_** porque era único, como si sólo él pudiera producirlo en la tonada perfecta para acelerar su corazón.

—Señor Gold, me alegra de verlo. — El señor Scott sonríe de alivio por ver a su superior acercarse.

—¿Es cierto que Tracy está muerta, señor Scott? — Ya no había duda de quién era, Belle conocería esa voz aun si estuviera varios metros bajo el agua: era tranquila, profunda, sexy y con un rastro de acento extranjero. Sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando fuera de su voluntad. —Es una lástima… Tracy era tan buena chica.

—Señor, ella… — Hasta ahora el jefe no la había notado por andar de perfil y su cabello libre del moño le tapaba un poco la cara. —, ella es la detective de homicidios encargada del caso: Belle French.

Belle pudo oír como Gold aguanta la respiración por un segundo y se muerde el labio, él parece estar más sorprendido que ella y eso era normal si analizamos las circunstancias. _Se valiente, se valiente_, pensaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, _te estuviste preparando para esto_. Lentamente se gira para poder verlo al fin, arreglándose el mechón rebelde en el proceso y fue su turno ahora de aguantar el aire… y la necesidad de llorar. Pasaron siete años y él seguía _exactamente_ igual. Con su cabello lacio, poco largo y pocas canas, ojos cafés tan oscuro que se confundía con el negro y, por supuesto, no podía olvidar sus costosos y atractivos trajes. Ella sabía que Adam la estaba mirando extrañado por su falta de control frente al hombre.

—¿Belle?

—… ¿Hola? — Sonriendo nerviosa.

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE SOOOON**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aqui esta la segunda parte. No olviden comentarios.

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT, _desgraciadamente_, no me pertenece. (JAMAS hubiera permitido que Belle cruce la linea!)

* * *

_Estaba demasiado nerviosa, seguía sin creerse que había tomado la valentía de inscribirse para unirse a la fuerza policial o que había pasado el examen sin ningún error. Gracias a su memoria y a su pre entrenamiento con un arma (cortesía de David y la Abuela), "los más altos" decidieron reasignarla con Jethro Gibbs como su mentor, sacándolo de la oficina luego de casi diez años como inspector._

_Hoy sería su primer día de trabajo como novata, se veía una y otra vez en el reflejo de una ventana, un poco incómoda de usar aquel entonces el uniforme de la policía por sentir ajustado los pantalones y la blusa azul oscuro, su cabello había sido tomado en un tomate y tuvo que usar un par de horquillas para mantener la gorra quieta._

_—Belle French._

_Con torpeza se da la media vuelta, quedando atrapada en los ojos azules del inspector Gibbs. Debería sentirse intimidada con esa mirada amenazante y fría, pero ella no era una novata en ello, era una experta en las bestias y él no tenía el aspecto de una mala persona… sólo de ser alguien que ha sufrido mucho. Como Rumpelstiltskin._

_—Inspector Gibbs, ¿cierto? — Sonriendo un poco por lo aliviada de conocerlo al fin y entrenar para ser la mejor._

_—Sí. Bienvenida a la fuerza policial de Nueva York. — Se toman de la mano para un saludo cordial. La sonrisa de Belle se amplía por la emoción._

* * *

Anthony Gold era un fiel seguidor de su trabajo, de los negocios, de su horario y de la hora del té. Él era un hombre de negocios y fiel a su regla de no trabajar los fines de semana y los martes y nunca, pero _nunca_ se saltaba la hora del té a las cinco de la tarde. Así que había sido toda una sorpresa que le estuviesen llamando de la oficina para solicitar su presencia (un día martes) porque Tracy fue encontrada muerta.

Estaba durmiendo cuando recibió la llamada, así que se demora un poco en levantarse, ordenando a una mucama que llame a su hijo para que lo lleve al trabajo (y si le compraba un café de paso, sería muy feliz).

Saliendo de su pijama de seda, se da una ducha rápida, dando gracias a que la pierna ya no le dolía tanto como antes (aunque continuaba usando el bastón) gracias a la medicina europea y sus programas de kinesiología. Con bata café oscuro, busca entre sus trajes cual usar, no iba a arruinar su reputación de ir desaliñado sólo porque la policía pensaba que si una persona no llegaba a los cinco minutos, inmediatamente te catalogaban de asesino. Usa una camisa purpura con rayas del mismo color, pero más oscuras, una corbata roja con diseños de espirales y un traje de color azul oscuro. Se pone unos zapatos que habían lustrado ayer, una rápida peinada y se invierte un poco de loción masculina. Con el bastón en la mano y sus documentos en el bolsillo, al fin sale de su dormitorio, sin tomarse la molestia de agregar a su rutina ver su valiosa taza astillada o se demorara demasiado en irse.

—Señor Gold, su hijo lo está esperando afuera. — Le dice una mucama de cabello castaño y ojos café. Mantenía en sus manos unas gafas negras y de marca. — El sol pega demasiado afuera.

—Gracias Gladis. — El hombre se coloca las gafas y la mujer le abre la puerta. — Si llaman, informales que no estoy disponible.

—Como ordene, señor.

Gold pone un pie afuera y reconoce el auto rojo de su hijo que le había comprado por haber sacado el título de abogado. Mientras se iba acercando, lo ve saludándolo desde adentro y abriéndole la puerta del copiloto. El hombre mayor cierra la reja y se adentra al vehículo, siendo recibido por un café del Starbucks y le da las gracias con una sonrisa.

—¿Paso algo grave en el trabajo?

—Bueno Baelfire, me temo que Tracy fue hallada muerta en la sala de fotocopias.

—¿Tracy? — Baelfire casi choca por la sorpresa, por suerte sus reflejos rápido salvaron a la policía de más papeleo sobre accidentes de choques y a Rumpelstiltskin casi se le cae el café. — ¿Qué paso?

—Parece que alguien la ha asesinado… no me han dado detalles.

—Pobre chica… ¿Quién pudo haber hecho una cosa así?

Gold no dijo nada, se queda perdido en su café y en el paisaje mientras pensaba en la curiosa, alegre y torpe de Tracy. Ella había llegado por la solicitud de empleo con unos nervios nivel dios que se había tropezado cinco veces desde la puerta a su escritorio y se le cayó la carpeta donde estaban sus datos, revolviéndose todos los papeles en el suelo. Cuando la vio, pensó en Belle por su torpeza y al ir pasando los minutos en la entrevista, se dio cuenta que tenían más cosas en común, y él supo que se podía confiar en ella, así que no dudo en contratarla.

Pensar en Belle de nuevo le provoca mover su mano libre con nerviosismo y buscar su celular del bolsillo, buscando en la galería una fotografía que había tomado de ella antes de irse de Storybrooke. Como la echaba de menos y lamentaba tanto que las cosas no hayan acabado bien. Acariciando la imagen con sutileza, lamenta de nuevo el ser un cobarde por no tratar de llamarla y decirle que encontró al fin a Baelfire. Pero no quería molestar, de seguro ella ya lo olvido y siguió adelante. O había regresado al bosque encantado. Su Belle es más fuerte que él después de todo.

—Tengo una barra de chocolate por si quieres comer algo antes de enfrentar a la policía. — Le invita su hijo al verlo tan vulnerable. Rumpelstiltskin le había hablado de Belle y él nunca había visto a su padre taaaaan… _interesado_ en alguien, que trataba de animarle un poco. Él _todavía _recordaba a su débil y tímido padre, solitario en la aldea y que nunca se acercaba a una mujer al menos que sea el día de mercado.

—Gracias Bae, pero prefiero tener el estómago vacío si llegase a ver el cuerpo.

Finalmente había llegado al edificio. El estacionamiento estaba custodiado por la policía, pero gracias a que un guardia los reconoce pueden seguir adelante. Se estacionaron en su lugar correspondiente y Gold rechaza la escolta policial alegando que sabía ir solo y pensando que ya tenía bastante con la policía (Graham, Emma y David).

Ya dentro de sus dominios, dobla a su derecha, con su hijo atrás, para ir a la escena del crimen. Le dijeron que allí estaba la detective a cargo y Scott. Al irse acercando, reconoce a su empleado y a una chica que estaba de perfil, guantes en las manos y de pelo chocolate. No tenía pinta de detective a pesar que le reconocía desde lejos la placa colgando en su cintura, difícil de creerlo con esa falda holgada y de color negra con puntos blancos y una blusa café oscuro con dibujos de pequeñas flores. Su silueta le era _deliciosamente_ familiar.

—Señor Gold, me alegra de verlo. — El señor Scott lo saca de sus pensamientos y dejar de ver a aquella encantadora detective.

—¿Es cierto que Tracy está muerta, señor Scott?

—Me temo que sí, Señor.

—Es una lástima… Tracy era tan buena chica.

—Señor, ella… — Scott estaba refiriéndose a la detective y Rumpelstiltskin oculta muy bien la emoción de poderla conocer al fin. Aunque le parecía raro que todo este tiempo se haya mantenido paralizada como una estatua. —, ella es la detective de homicidios encargada del caso: Belle French.

¿Belle French? No, no podía ser su pequeña y valiente Belle, ella estaba en Storybrooke, tal vez de vuelta en el Bosque Encantado, debía ser una imitadora de su nombre y apariencia. Aquella mujer va girando lentamente para verse a los ojos y casi se desploma al suelo patéticamente al verla y no se había dado cuenta que contuvo el aire hasta soltarlo todo en un jadeo, sintiéndose como un niño perdido con sólo ver esos ojos azules que había echado de menos. Quería alcanzarla, quería abrazarla y quería llenarla de besos, pero su cobardía no lo deja mover un músculo, recordando que ella lo odiaba.

—¿Belle? — Su pregunta le sale como un ruego, sin saber si estaba rogando que no fuese un producto de su imaginación o que en verdad lo fuese y su mente lo estaba castigando.

—… ¿Hola? — Ella le había sonreír torpemente.

Belle se siente idiota, se había imaginado tantas escenas y las palabras exactas, y ahora que lo tenía frente a frente, dice una estupidez. ¡Bien hecho Belle!

Una tos discreta la saca de sus pensamientos, ruborizándose al saber que fue Adam para advertirle que debía estar en su papel de detective y dejar de lado las relaciones personales o la sacarían del caso.

—Ahora pago las luces… cierren la puerta por favor.

Un asistente forense cierra la puerta porque él tenía guantes también. Ya en oscuras, Belle enciende una linterna que da un brillo azul y que la ayudaría a encontrar rastros de sangre, encontrando recuerdos de manchas en la máquina de fotocopias y en el sector de la pared que estaba ni cinco centímetros distanciado de ella. El mismo asistente forense se acerca y usa la cámara para sacar fotos.

—A la víctima la han golpeado aquí. — Belle señala la pared y luego la máquina. — Salpica a la fotocopiadora… y a la puerta. — Captando que la puerta estaba también contaminada. — Quiero que saquen fotografías necesarias para que el laboratorio recree la escena.

—A la orden, detective. — Los dos asistentes que acompañaron a Adam acatan de inmediato la orden.

—Adam, ¿Tienes la hora de la muerte?

—Puedo calcular que a víctima murió entre las cinco y las seis de la mañana… te daré una hora concreta cuando este en el laboratorio.

—Llámame cuando descubras algo. Que en laboratorio no olviden analizar su ropa. — Ve al único policía que estaba con ella. — Localiza a Brad o a Susan y que rastreen las tarjetas y el teléfono de Tracy. Quiero saber sus pasos en las últimas 24 horas.

—A la orden. Y detective… — French vuelve a prestarle atención. — Han encontrado en resto de las pertenencias de la víctima en un basurero a tres cuadras al este.

—Entendido, llévenlo al Laboratorio también. — Ve como el policía asiente con la cabeza y se retira.

Belle cierra los ojos y con la mano derecha se frota los parpados gracias al dedo índice y el gordo. Demasiado sueño, demasiada cafeína y demasiadas emociones en su sistema. Iba a terminar con canas antes de los treinta y cinco.

—Bien… voy a entrevistarlos a ustedes tres en un lugar más privado. — Dice dirigiendo sus ojos a la familia Gold y a Ross Scott, aunque trata de no ver mucho a Rumpel. — Voy a pedirles una lista de las personas con acceso a esta oficina.

—Por supuesto. — Scott iba a protestar de las acusaciones hacía su jefe e hijo, pero la voz de Gold lo detiene. — Si nos sigues, te guiaremos a mi oficina privada, Belle.

—Detective French. — Le corrige con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica. — Tú eres un sospechoso ahora y yo… mmm… ¿tu peor pesadilla?

—¿De verdad? — Él lucía divertido. Belle sabía lo mucho que Rumpelstiltskin amaba los retos.

* * *

Después de haber pasado casi cuarenta y ocho horas despierta, ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentaba dormir sin ninguna interrupción. Estirando los brazos hacía el cielo, Belle sonríe a gusto mientras se revolvía como un gato en la cama. Quería gozar de aquella felicidad todo el tiempo posible mientras su mente seguía momentáneamente sin recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos.

—Bien, ya volví al mundo real. — Decepcionada de recordar su lista de problemas.

1. seguía con un odioso papeleo retrasado.

2. un caso de asesinato todavía no resulto.

3. Reencontrarse con Rumpelstiltskin y no tener aún la oportunidad de hablar con él.

4. Adam le contó a Susan que se conocía al hombre y ha tenía a su amiga las últimas horas de trabajo exigiendo saberlo todo y como tenía exceso de cafeína y falta de sueño, estaba tan de malas y con poca paciencia que le grito en su cara y haciendo un show frente a media comisaria y el inspector la mandó a casa a descansar.

¿No seguirá la maldición todavía rondando en ella?

No se levanta todavía de la cama, pensando en Rumpelstiltskin con los ojos clavados en el techo hasta que cierra los ojos. Tenía que tener su mente fría, se lo prometió a Gibbs a cambio de seguir en el caso, pero en verdad anhelaba hablar con él, poder tomarle las manos y disculparse por sus errores. Y sobre Baelfire… ella estaba muy feliz por Rumpel de que lo haya encontrado. Fue invadida por una sacudida de nervios, ¿Él sabrá sobre ella y la historia con su padre? ¿Él la… aprobaría?

Dejando de lado sus emociones, trata de aclarar su mente y la llena solo de toda la información recolectada sobre el caso.

a) Rumpelstiltskin había informado que el día anterior Tracy pidió la tarde libre por asuntos que no reveló y él se lo concedió sólo porque ella siempre fue trabajadora y puntual, incluso se quedaba horas extras. También le entregó una lista con las cinco personas que tenían las llaves: Él, Baelfire y las tres secretarias.

b) Según su registro telefónico, hizo varias llamadas a un número bloqueado, así que por ahora no podían saber quién era, había comprado con su tarjeta de crédito un boleto de avión para irse a Ecuador la próxima semana, una carta incompleta de renuncia y según su cuenta de banco, había retirado mil quinientos dólares, que fueron encontrados en su departamento debajo de su cama. Tal parece que planeaba irse lo más pronto posible.

c) (Y todavía sentía asco, escalofríos y mucha pena por Tracy), las pruebas de agresión sexual era positivo y el culpable había usado condón para no ser descubierto en el semen. Pero eso era nada luego de que Adam le dijo algo peor después, algo que todavía le daba revoltijo en el estómago: había sido violada _después_ de su muerte. Necrofilia.

d) La causa de muerte si había sido el cuchillo. El golpe en la cabeza fue a causa de la necrofilia y según los cortes, ella fue cuchillada, el arma se lo sacó durante del acto sexual y después lo volvieron a poner en su sitio. Que dulce de su parte.

Ahora con su base de datos mental actualizada, Belle al fin se destapa y sale de la cama a regañadientes. Hay que volver al mundo real.

¿Era parte de su realidad escuchar su tetera hirviendo?

Sorprendida y cautelosa, Belle saca su arma debajo del colchón de su cama y con pasos sigilosos abre un poco la puerta, tratando de ver cualquier cosa en ese pequeño espacio, pero solo ve una sombra que se alejaba a su derecha. Con su arma lista para degollar en un tiro, Belle se arma de valor y abre la puerta de su movimiento para no darle oportunidad al invasor de defenderse con una pistola en la sien. Menos mal que no había tirado el gatillo o hubiese tenido pesadillas por el resto de su vida de como mató a su Amor Verdadero con sus propias manos.

—¡Rumpelstiltskin! — Ahora mismo no sabía si estar molesta o contenta de invadir su propiedad para verla.

—Despertase justo a tiempo para la hora del té. — Le dijo Rumpelstiltskin tal casual que no lucían como amantes separados por siete años.

— ¿Cómo descubriste donde vivo?

—Oh, Belle… ¿De verdad tienes que hacer esa pregunta?

La detective suelta un bufido, reconociendo que tenía razón. Estaba hablando con el Oscuro después de todo, no importa el mundo en el que estuviera. Pero eso no disminuía su enojo.

—¡Eres un sospechoso de mi caso Rumpel! ¡Puedo perder mi trabajo por tu culpa!

—Lo siento Belle, pero pensé que era la mejor oportunidad para hablar. Sin evidencias, casos… o un arma. — Señalando la pistola de Belle que continuaba apuntando la frente del hombre.

—Oh, perdón… — Belle al fin baja el arma y lo deja sobre la mesa y tratando de no sonreír por el tono juguetón que había usado al hablar. — Si que tienes agallas de meterte a la boca del lobo al invadir propiedad privada de un miembro de la policía.

—Como recordaras, amor… me encanta enfrentarme al peligro.

A pesar que Belle continuaba con una cara enojada, sus labios estaban ocultando una sonrisa pequeña. Oh, como había extrañado ese tono juguetón al bromear con cada situación que se le ponga encima. Gold si le sonreía sin disimular nada, sabiendo que Belle estaba contenta de verlo y eso aligero el temor de qué ella tal vez no quería verlo. Ninguno supo quien dio el paso, pero no les importo una vez que estuvieron abrazados, curando su corazón herido y llenando el vacío de siete años separados.

—Lo siento tanto, Rumpelstiltskin. — Se aferraba a él desde el cuello con desesperación como si fuese a morir con solo ser separada de él, aunque sea un poco.

—Oh Belle… — La voz se le oía baja y cálida, pero seguía siendo firme. — Tú no tienes por qué disculparte. Yo me merezco que estés enojada conmigo, fui un cobarde al esconderte mis secretos y decepcionarte.

—Por supuesto que sí. — Protesta la detective de homicidios con los ojos picando por las ganas de llorar. — Debí aceptar hablar contigo… tú querías decirme sobre tu plan de irte a buscar a Bae y no regresar más. Estaba tan enojada contigo que no quise escuchar y me arrepiento de ello desde el momento que te fuiste de Storybrooke.

Gold la estrecha más cerca luego de oírla, enterrando su cara y una mano en el cabello chocolate y la mano libre era dueño de su estrecha cintura. Hicieron suyo ese momento con su abrazo y su silencio. Belle podía oler el olor de la tinta y papel que se mezclaba con su aroma varonil, embriagándola. Rumpelstiltskin podía oler las rosas y el rastro de pólvora (Belle había dado algunos tiroteos antes de ser mandada a casa y no se tomo la molestia de bañarse todavía), mezcla de lo que su Belle fue y seguirá siendo: una mujer con corazón de león.

Sin dejar de abrazarse, se contactan visualmente de nuevo y unieron sus labios, de nuevo sin saber quien dio el primer paso. Fue suave, gentil y cálido como si fuese el primer beso de unos adolescentes torpes y enamorados. Duro apenas tres segundos y jadearon como si estuviesen mucho tiempo bajo el agua sin respirar. Qué extraño es el Amor Verdadero. Sus ojos y frentes estaban conectados y Belle se vio en la necesidad de sonreír.

—¿No se supone que el té está listo?

—Olvida el té. — Y la besa.

Belle se rio entre besos, más por dejar de nuevo escapar el acento extranjero que encontraba _sexy_. Este beso era diferente al anterior, era ardiente, apasionado y urgente. Los dientes también se unieron por un segundo al hacer _clic_ al chocar entre ellos. Aprovechando que era bien sujeta de la cintura, sus manos viajaron a la corbata, jugando divertida con la tela mientras lo desabrochaba, bajando luego a los botones de la chaqueta. Dios, hacía mucho calor.

—Te dejo por siete años y te vuelves una traviesa. — Le susurra seductoramente en el oído y luego le muerde el lóbulo, oyéndola maullar como respuesta.

—Siete años hacen maravillas.

Antes de que tuviesen la brillante idea de tener sexo en el mueble más cercano, el celular de Belle había sonado y ella gime frustrada por reconocer el ringtone personal de Susan. El recordar su lista de problemas no ayudaba tampoco.

—Aunque la idea de follar sobre la mesa es tentador, tengo que contestar.

—Anotaré la cita de follar en la agenda para no olvidar. — Dice Gold mientras Belle iba en busca del aparato.

Belle suelta una risita y contesta.

—¿Susan? Oye, lamento lo de…

—Luego tendremos nuestro momento de amistad. Adam ha encontrado algo de semen en la víctima y ahora mismo está analizando el ADN, también encontraron huellas en la cintura de la víctima… —Belle vuelve a sonreír, esta vez, profesionalmente y orgullosa de su amigo doctor. — ¡Y esto se pone mejor! Las huellas le pertenecen a Gustav Hidden y trabaja de conserje en el edificio. El hombre está en nuestra lista negra. Hace los últimos seis años lo despidieron de cuatro cementerios por el país por pillarlo en hurtar tumbas.

—Tiene el perfil de ser un necrófilo. — El recuerdo de la postura de la víctima y la información de Adam sobre la agresión sexual volvieron a darle un nudo en el hígado y la necesidad de romperle al hombre la cara.

—Brad acaba de capturarlo y como yo me encargue de rastrearlo… pensé que sería genial dejarte el plato fuerte e interrogarlo.

—Estaré ahí en diez minutos. — Pospondría su ducha un poco más. — Eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

—Lo sé. — Y cuelga.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aqui esta la tercera parte de mi pequeña historia. La cuarta parte sera la última.

En este capitulo veran más accion policiaca y recen de que rumpel sea gentil con el hombre cuando se entere de lo que paso al final XD.

**ADVERTENCIA 1**: Invitado especial, Jethro Gibbs de NCIS XDDDD

**ADVERTENCIA 2**: En esta historia hay escenas de asaltos, asesinatos, etc, etc.

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

_No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvó en la gran casa rosa de Rumpelstiltskin, invadida por la soledad, la oscuridad y el _tic tac_ de los relojes. Sus hombros eran protegidos por una chaqueta que el Oscuro había dejado en su oficina, sus manos sostenían la carta y tenía la cabeza gacha, cubriendo el rostro con ayuda de su cabello._

_Luego de haber leído la carta, su primera reacción fue correr hacía la tienda de empeño, pero todo estaba cerrado con llave, por suerte ella tenía una copia de la llave y logra abrirla luego de tres intentos fallidos (sus nervios y el miedo no la dejaban moverse con tranquilidad). Entra llamando a Gold a gritos una y otra vez, corriendo entre la oscuridad de la tienda a la parte de atrás, viéndolo vacio. Se muerde el labio, incapaz de poder aceptarlo todavía, a pesar que no pillaba la taza astillada en su lugar habitual._

_Dejando la tienda tal cual lo había encontrado, corre hacía la casa rosa con el alma en hilo, rogando a los dioses de que él estuviese allí, que no se haya ido. Los ojos le picaban, pero ella ignoraba la necesidad de llorar. Llorar en este momento sería señal de rendición y ella no iba a rendirse. La casa estaba igual de encerrada bajo llave, pero no fue un impedimento para el llavero de la nueva bibliotecaria. Fue recibida por una fría soledad y una pobreza de muebles que helo la garganta de Belle._

_Esta vez no lo llamo a gritos, en silencio recorre cada habitación, muriendo un pedazo de esperanza cada vez que comprobaba que él no estaba. Su último recorrido fue la oficina de Rumpelstiltskin, encontrando que ahí descansaba sobre la silla esponjosa y de cuero negro una de sus finas y elegantes chaquetas oscuras. Suavemente acaricia la tela y se apodera del traje para protegerse los hombros y la espalda, sentándose luego en esa silla y se queda ahí e inmóvil hasta entonces._

_El reloj estaba anunciando que eran las once de la noche, ya llevaba ahí como siete horas, tal vez más. Su única reacción fue apretar más el sobre._

_—Lo siento. — Murmura bajo y al silencio. La voz estaba ronca y era por las lágrimas que salieron al fin. — Lo siento tanto Rumpelstiltskin. Yo… debí escucharte._

_Derrotándose al dolor, oculta su cara en el escritorio y comienza a llorar fuerte y murmurando el nombre de su Amor Verdadero una y otra vez._

* * *

Ya que tenía que cumplir su palabra de diez minutos, se vio obligada a sacar su auto y ganar segundos gracias a la sirena para poder romper las leyes de tránsito y llegar más rápido (no le gustaba sacarlo en la ciudad porque era odioso con tanto tráfico y no quería abusar de su poder como parte de la policía). Ya que se había metido a la cama con ropa, se vio obligada a cambiarse por un vestido azul claro y calzas negras debajo en caso de que tuviera que moverse sin preocuparse de mostrar el culo con las bragas rojas.

Durante el corto viaje de cuatro minutos, se había estado mordiendo el labio en cada segundo que recordaba su conversación con Rumpelstiltskin luego de haber cortado la llamada con Susan. Habían quedado que terminarían con las disculpas y el ponerse al día después de encerrar al asesino de Tracy porque era muy importante para Belle mantener su trabajo. No había trabajado tan duro para perderlo todo por hormonas rebeldes. Pero no podía evitar ruborizarse por recordar también su audacia y estar dispuesta en no sólo _hacerlo_ en la mesa, sino también usar palabras obscenas.

Años de frustración sexual hacía _maravillas_ en una persona.

Ya estacionada, se baja y corre a una velocidad impresionante para una mujer que había tenido la educación de una dama. Había recibido un mensaje cuando había llegado, así que lo estaba leyendo mientras corría y esquivaba obstáculos vivientes y no vivientes. Era de Adam, confirmándole que el ADN del semen si era Gustav Hidden.

—¡Ya llegue! — Le anuncia contenta a Brad al reconocerlo conversar con Susan. Por sus caras, algo no iba bien y eso le preocupo. ¿No que ya tenían al asesino? — ¿Ocurre algo?

—El hombre misterioso del cual no quieres decirme qué relación tiene contigo está teniendo una plática amable con nuestro jefe.

_¡Rumpelstiltskin!_ Grita en su cabeza al verlo de pie y conversar demasiado tranquilo con el inspector. Y él, a diferencia del abogado, no estaba para nada feliz de tenerlo en su terreno.

El inspector de policía se llama Jethro Gibbs y era un ex marino que dejo la marina después de que su esposa e hija de diez años fuesen asesinadas por una banda de asesinos. Para tener alrededor de los cincuenta (ella sospechaba que estaba cerca de los sesenta ya), no se veía para nada mal, le recordaba a Rumpelstiltskin su fuerza sin la necesidad de una masividad de músculos. En algún momento su cabello había sido negro azabache, ahora era un mero recuerdo, escondido algo de aquel color en una capa masiva de canas blancas y grises. Sus ojos eran azules claros como los de Belle, pero estos no mostraban para nada algo positivo, oh no, estaban enojados por la mera presencia de Gold.

—¡Belle! — La chica casi se muere ahí mismo de susto por el grito no esperado de Jethro al verla a través de la pared de cristal.

No hubo más palabras, no era necesario, él quería que ella entrase a la oficina. Iba a morir. Caminando a paso rápido, rogaba a todos los dioses y santos que la protegieran del inspector y le alargasen el hilo de vida. En silencio y sintiéndose como un ratón, entra sigilosa con los ojos en el suelo y retrasa el proceso de cerrar la puerta a propósito.

—¿Si inspector Gibbs? — Viéndolo al fin, actuando como si Gold no estuviese también en la habitación.

—Belle, ¿Serias tan amable de explicarme _esto_? — Pregunta mientras señalaba a Gold por un segundo. Su tono de voz no subía de tono, lucía como la de alguien calmado, pero la piel de gallina de Belle sabía que no era así

—Juro que no tengo idea. — Lo dijo tan rápido que se atraganta con sus palabras.

—Como ya le explique inspector, no sé hasta qué punto Belle le ha hablado de nuestra relación, pero le puedo asegurar que estoy aquí por Tracy y no por ella. — Gold hablaba muy tranquilo y sus manos jugueteaban con su bastón. — Tracy no tiene a nadie desde que se fue de su país de origen, quisiera responder por ella cuando atrapen al asesino y, claro está, de su cuerpo y hacerle el funeral que se merece. Por lo tanto, estoy aquí para saber si el hombre que tienen es o no es el asesino.

—¿Cómo es que sabes que tenemos a un sospechoso? Sólo han pasado casi veinte minutos desde su captura.

Belle se había mantenido en silencio y esa pregunta casi la hace caer de rodillas. Ya se veía entregar su placa si Gibbs sabe que ella le dio la información, ¡A un sospechoso!

—Bueno, eso es porque soy un hombre que vive de la _Información_. — Su sonrisa de Chesire que no lo abandona nunca, ni como el Oscuro ni como Gold, se refleja en su cara en señal de diversión. — No necesito un uniforme para acceder a ello.

_Sí, siempre pensé que estos dos llevarían de maravilla, _piensa Belle luego de haber liberado sutilmente el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones.

El silencio de Gibbs la martilleaba como campanas en una iglesia, le mortificaba más su silencio misterioso a que se enoje. Claro que eso no significaba que era malo o un cascarrabias malhumorado, era un hombre leal y que se sabía ganar el respeto de la gente. Él es partidario a que la justicia se cumpla que es capaz de ir en contra de hasta el mismísimo presidente para que el criminal pague, por eso había algunas personas que lo tenían en su lista, pero eso no preocupaba para nada al inspector. Él era como un padre y todos los demás miembros de la estación eran sus hijos, sobrinos o hasta hermanos mayores o menores.

—Está bien. — Cuando Gibbs finalmente habló, Belle se tuvo que morder los labios para no soltar un jadeo, sintiéndose extrañamente más ligera. — Puede presenciar el interrogatorio de Belle con Brad y Susan.

—¿Ah? — Estaba tan perdida en su miedo a morir, que se había olvidado de _todo_.

—El interrogatorio… el sospechoso de necrofilia… — Gibbs le recordaba cada punto y los recuerdos regresaron rápido a la detective. — La secretaria asesinada…

—Ah, sí… — Sus mejillas ardieron por la vergüenza. Se sentía como una estudiante de secundaria pillada en acto sexual en la bodega de gimnasia o robando un examen.

Jethro, con la mirada seria, camina hacia ella en silencio y con aura intimidante que ahora Belle comprendía a sus antiguos vecinos de Storybrooke en lo referente a Rumpel.

—Ahora.

—Sí, señor. — Volviendo a sentirse como ratón, Belle abre la puerta y sale lo más rápido que pueda.

* * *

Gustav Hidden tenía ya 52 años de edad y era originario de Pensilvania. Estaba calvo en la parte superior de la cabeza y todo su pelo restante ya estaba canoso, sus ojos eran como dos pozas negras y llenas de depresión y su piel arrugada tenía pequeños reflejos amarillos por la edad. Vestía unos jeans gastados de color celeste y una pollera entre blanca y amarilla… parece que pasa mucho tiempo con esa prenda.

Con la carpeta en mano, Belle lo mira de forma inquisidora mientras se acercaba para tomar asiento delante de él y consciente de que era observaba por sus amigos, el inspector y su amor verdadero. Estaba un poco nerviosa de que Gold la este viendo, pero ahora mismo tenía que ser detective, así que oculta todo eso en una coraza de valentía.

—Qué curioso que se le haya ocurrido usar condón en la violación, pero no se tomo la molestia de ocultar sus huellas. — Gustav se veía nervioso, demasiado, jugaba con sus manos y miraba por todas partes, pero no a ella. — Veo que te han arrestado por hurtar tumbas… pero ambos sabemos que no querías robar sus ropas, sino follarlos.

—No es así… — Él hablaba en tono bajo y ya le estaba corriendo capas de sudor por la frente.

—¿Qué no es así? ¿Lo de hurtar o tu fetiche por cadáveres? —Belle se inclina hacía delante de forma amenazadora, incluso su sonrisa de satisfacción no prometía nada bueno. — Yo sé lo que paso; a ti te atraía Tracy, pero el único problema es que estaba _viva_. En tu turno de noche la viste dirigirse a _Silver&Gold_ y pensaste que era tu oportunidad. La seguiste, la mataste y te diste un buen polvo.

—¡No es así! — Gustav explota, golpeando la mesa bruscamente con sus manos mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Belle con rabia y dolor. — ¡Yo no la mate!

—Tu semen y huellas dactilares están en el cuerpo. — A pesar del peligro que se aproximaba, Belle seguía tranquila, después de todo, había que ser un idiota para atacar a un policía en su territorio, más si ese policía tiene un arma escondida.

—Yo… yo no la mate… ella estaba muerta cuando la vi… se veía tan blanca… tan _caliente_ con toda esa sangre a su alrededor… estaba excitado.

—Y ahí la violaste. — Por fuera no le creía mucho, pero por dentro estaba volviendo a sentir el asco y las nauseas por la enferma mente del hombre. Iba a saltarse el almuerzo… _de nuevo_. — La hayas matado o no, ya cargas con diez años en prisión por necrofilia y te juro que voy a asegurarme de averiguar si la mataste o no, porque Tracy no se merecía lo que le hiciste. — Juro con veneno en los labios.

Volviendo a tomar la carpeta, Belle se pone de pie para salir, aliviada de que esta entrevista enferma haya acabado. Pero no se espero que Gustav gritase y corriese hacía ella con los brazos extendidos, de seguro dispuesto a ahorcarla. Pero Belle no se dejo ser la víctima, dejando caer la carpeta al suelo, esquiva al hombre, dándole al mismo tiempo un rodillazo en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire y vulnerable. Belle lo toma del cuello de la pollera y lo empuja violentamente hacía la pared, golpeándole la cabeza lo suficiente para que quede inconsciente. Ella lo suelta y Gustav cae al suelo dormido mientras la puerta se abría.

—Belle. — Susan fue la primera en entrar y tuvo que saltar sobre el necrófilo para abrazarla por el cuello. — Mi baby, ¿Estás bien?

—Si no me ha hecho nada. — Se queja la detective mientras Brad y un policía tomaban al Gustav a una celda.

—Igual estuve a punto de morir de un infarto, así que perdóname por preocuparme. — Le acusa con fingido enojo, por lo que Belle no contuvo su sonrisa.

Saliendo de la habitación de interrogación, Belle se encuentra que Gold estaba frente a ella con un par de metros de distancia. Se ruboriza instantáneamente por su porte de superioridad y por la forma en cómo la miraba: lujuria, la oscuridad en sus ojos delata sus ganas y eso fue suficiente para que la detective sintiera una picazón insaciable entre las piernas. El maldito desgraciado iba a hacer su muerte.

Tosiendo, trata de mantener la compostura mientras se acercaba a él _profesionalmente_.

—Prometo llamarlo señor Gold cuando tengamos al culpable.

—Estoy seguro de eso, señorita French. — Tal como habían acordado, quedarían en un bajo perfil de profesionalismo mientras el caso duraba. Y entonces, Gold usa el bastón como apoyo para inclinarse un poco y le habla en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella lo escuchase. — Eres malditamente caliente castigando a los chicos malos que quiero trabajar con ello en esa sala.

Belle jadeo bajo y vuelve a maldecirlo, quedándose sin aire por un momento. Aquella boca sucia y ese exquisito acento extranjero para contarle una fantasía erótica fue suficiente para casi tener un orgasmo. _Casi_.

De seguro tenía que hablarle más suciamente para tener uno.

* * *

Cuando estaba en un callejón sin salida, Belle se preguntaba por qué rayos acepto meterse a homicidios y no irse donde narcóticos. Le habrían pagado más. Pero no, su ilusión de meterse al mundo de los misterios le llenaba de placer por culpa de todas las novelas policiacas que había leído desde que salió del asilo.

¿Cómo es que Sherlock Holmes lo hacía parecer tan fácil?

Uno de los pocos placeres que le ayudaba a liberar su mente era el ejercicio y entrenar karate. Como el día de hoy no estaba el sensei en el gimnasio de la policía, se vio obligada a pescar las llaves, ordenar que la llamen si averiguan algo y partir a _Pleasure_, un gimnasio que contaba con sauna, habitación de masaje y de bronceado. Todo en uno. Así que ahora estaba cerca de hacer explotar la trotadora por correr sobre ella más de una hora.

Música en los oídos y una mente ocupada le ayudaba a no sentir el cansancio y que el tiempo avance rápido.

_Concéntrate. Debes pensar. Hasta lo más insignificante te puede ayudar._

Las cámaras habían probado que Gustav no era el asesino, estaba en el otro lado del edificio cuando Tracy entró y se llegaría a la escena del crimen media hora después de la hora del crimen. La buena noticia, estaba detenido por enfermo. La mala noticia, volvía de cero… _de nuevo_.

Un poco de iluminación no vendría nada mal ahora mismo Sherlock Holmes.

Alzando la vista, alcanza a ver que en una de las televisiones del gimnasio estaba dando una propaganda sobre las clásicas ofertas de comprar en televisión, esta vez sobre llamar a una empresa de organización de vacaciones al extranjero… con descuentos geniales. Vacaciones… extranjero… Tracy es originaria de México…

—¡Gracias Sherlock!—Sin preocuparle que su grito casi consigue que el vecino de al lado casi se caiga por su grito, detiene la maquina y se baja mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla pequeña de color celeste.— ¿Quién iba a pensar que esas propagandas iban a servir para algo?

Abriendo el candado de su casillero en el camerino de damas, busca con desesperación su celular y llamar a Brad. Desgraciadamente su colega no contestaba, suponiendo que estaba almorzando, así que le deja un mensaje de voz, pidiéndole que hable con la embajada mexicana que estaba en la ciudad y preguntar sobre Tracy y su motivo de ingreso a los Estados Unidos y que estaría de vuelta a la comisaria en una hora hora para conocer los resultados.

Se había dado una ducha bastante rápida, diez minutos, y se demoró tres y medio en vestirse. Dejando su cabello mojado y despeinado, pesca sus cosas y sale corriendo mientras rogaba que la iluminación de Arthur Conan Doyle no haya sido un fracaso.

* * *

—¿Cómo sabías que la víctima tenía problemas en México?

Belle había sonreído agradecida por tal recibimiento por parte de Brad. El instinto posiblemente este correcto.

Mientras caminaban por la estación hacía su escritorio, Brad le estaba explicando que Tracy había pedido ayuda al gobierno mexicano para sacarla del país porque había descubierto que su ex, Jorge Martínez, era un narcotraficante y el responsable de la muerte de su padre por deudas y haber delatado a la policía un movimiento de la banda. El día del caso, cuando fueron a revisar el departamento de la víctima y a interrogar a los vecinos, la del lado derecho, una universitaria rubia, había confesado que hace tres días un hombre con acento extranjero estaba golpeando la puerta de Tracy y exigiéndole a gritos y amenazas de muerte que le deje entrar hasta que llegaron los guardias y la policía para sacarlo, y ahora mismo iban a llevar una foto del hombre a la rubia para verificar si era o no Jorge a quién vio.

—Está claro ahora, Tracy estaba asustada por Martínez y por eso saco sus ahorros y compró un boleto de avión: para huir de él. — Dice Belle sin poder dejar de sonreír por la emoción de terminar con este caso y resolver sus asuntos con Gold.

—Pero si fue él, ¿Por qué en su trabajo? No tiene sentido.

—Debió encontrarla, la siguió a la oficina de Gold y la enfrentó.

—¿Cómo? Si esta en un piso alto.

—Puede que espero hasta ver en qué piso quedo, luego llamo al elevador o subió las escaleras. — Encogiéndose de hombros. — Lo importante es que si la vecina de la víctima confirma que el acosador de hace tres días es Martínez, es un sospechoso.

—¡Lo tengo!—Susan corría hacía ellos agitando los brazos y con una hoja en la mano. —La vecina acaba de confirmar que Jorge Martínez era el hombre y he hecho un reconocimiento visual para ver si las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad lo encontraba. — Arreglando la hoja para sostenerla con las dos manos, les enseña una fotografía impresa. — Hace dos minutos lo encontraron entrando a un burdel.

—Que interesante forma de pasar el rato luego de buscar a una ex.—Murmura Belle con sarcasmo natural y se cruza de brazos, viendo a Brad.—¿Esos lugares están abiertos a las cuatro de la tarde?

—¿Y yo que voy a saber? Yo no voy a esos lugares. —Sus dos amigas lo miran sin creerle. — ¡Es la verdad!

—Solo vamos.

En el auto de Belle, los tres iban serios a pesar que rompías varias leyes de tránsito al andar por la ciudad como en una competencia de fórmula uno (Emma le enseñó a Belle como lucirse en las calles). Habían llamado al burdel y le pide al encargado que desalojen el lugar en silencio para no llamar la atención de Martínez y que lo obligue a usar su _compañera_ como rehén.

Había un par de unidades esperándolos cuando llegaron y, como había pedido Belle, la gente del edificio (de quince pisos) se había ido. Lo primero que hicieron al salir fue dar indicaciones, ordenar que rodearan todas las entradas y salidas, incluso las escaleras de incendio y que vigilasen los edificios vecinos en caso de que el hombre lograse saltar a alguno de ellos. Los tres fueron guiados por el dueño hacía el cuarto que tomó Martínez, que estaba en el piso catorce.

Genial, más altura.

El trío de amigos y colegas fueron al piso con sus armas en mano y los sentidos siempre alertas. Habían llegado por el ascensor y con el encargado para guiarlos al cuarto y abrirles la puerta, pero no se esperaron escuchar un grito y ver a Jorge Martínez atrapar a una de las prostitutas con un brazo derecho mientras su mano libre la apuntaba en la sien al mismo tiempo que los policías lo apuntaron.

—¡No se les ocurra acercarse o le volare los sesos a esta zorra! — Jorge Martínez era un moreno bastante oscuro que casi se podía confundir como un cubano, ojos oscuros que Belle recordó los ojos ónix del Oscuro cuando se enfurecía, y muy calvo, sin ningún rastro de pelo.

—Martínez, suelta el arma. — Brad había tomado la palabra mientras Belle mantenía toda su concentración en los movimientos del narcotraficante en búsqueda de una oportunidad y Susan había reaccionado por tomar al encargado y colocarlo tras su espalda para protegerlo.

—¡He dicho que no se muevan! — Se nuevo la prostituta, cuyo cabello negro le tapaba la cara, grita de miedo por sentir con más firmeza la pistola y por haber sido sacudida mientras era forzada a caminar hacia atrás con él.

Martínez había retrocedido sin dejar de ver a los policías ni dejar de apretar a su rehén como escudo y disfrutando de su lloriqueo, incluso le lamio la cara, regocijándose por sus lágrimas. Se detiene al estar al lado de las escaleras que lo llevarían a su salvación, le susurro un "hasta siempre preciosa", bajando el arma en un segundo y disparándole al nivel del ombligo al siguiente. La lanza al suelo de un empujón y corre sin mirar detrás.

Susan saca el celular del bolsillo para llamar a una ambulancia con urgencia mientras Brad corría a socorrer a la pelinegra, por lo que Belle fue sola a perseguir a Martínez, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a pesar de la distancia y que le disparaba cada treinta segundos, viéndose obligada a quedar pegada a la pared. Claro que no estuvo andando sola, ella pudo escuchar los zapatos de Brad, de seguro la alcanzaría en la azotea y cuando ya atrape a Martínez.

Belle sale a la azotea completamente lista para capturar al traficante, pero no había nadie frente a ella. Con su arma al frente, va mirando en todos los ángulos con el dedo listo en el gatillo para disparar.

Aun así, no se espero que Martínez apareciese de la nada detrás de ella y la abofetea en todo el hemisferio izquierdo de su cara con su arma apenas se da la vuelta, cayendo sin elegancia al suelo y rodando. El arma se había caído por alguna parte. Por suerte no sangraba, pero le dolía una mierda y de seguro se vería obligada a consumir pastillas para el dolor de cabeza toda una jodida semana. Maldiciendo a la vista borrosa, trata de ponerse de pie, pero sólo logra estar de rodillas y en posición de perro ya que Martínez le había dado una patada en el estómago y Belle se ve obligada a girar y gritar de nuevo.

—Uno juraría que en realidad eres una puta barata que trata de fingir ser policía. — Se burla en lo referente a su falda color caoba, que no tiene ninguna vergüenza en subírsela de a poco con el pie, esperando encontrar más piel blanca y bonitas bragas, pero termina decepcionado al ver una calza pequeña debajo. — Una lástima.

—Lamento decepcionarte. — Escupiendo sus palabras, usa las manos como apoyo para golpear una pantorrilla del criminal con toda la fuerza posible brindada de su largo tacón de aguja y sonríe al oírlo gritar y doblarse de dolor.

Aprovecha ese momento para ponerse de pie y recuperarse y, levantando su pie derecho, le da un golpe en los omoplatos, obligándolo a retroceder, pero no cayó al suelo. Sabiendo que el siguiente golpe sería el definitivo, Belle prepara el puño y viaja directo a su mandíbula, pero no se espero que él lo esquivase y se apodere de su cuello, decidido a matarla.

—La gata tiene garras. — Le sonreía lascivamente, incluso había sacado la lengua y Belle sentía demasiado asco con sólo rogar que no se le ocurra lamerla. Podía escuchar que Brad estaba llegando y da gracias al cielo por ello. — Pero bueno, ahora debes hacer como los gatos y caer de pie.

Él la había empujado antes de que Brad entrase. Ella retrocedía torpemente hacía atrás mientras Brad corría hacía ella y Martínez se daba a la fuga por las escaleras de incendio que estaban a la izquierda. Belle siente que ya no había más suelo y grita de miedo por andar cayendo del edificio.

Por puro instinto de supervivencia, sus brazos se alzaron en un segundo en búsqueda de alguna salvación, que encuentra en Brad. El hombre policía se había puesto boca abajo mientras se deslizaba hacía la orilla y tomo a Belle de la muñeca derecha con las dos manos por reflejo y justo a tiempo.

—¡Brad! — Belle estaba _sinceramente_ contenta y aliviada de verlo.

—¡Ya te tengo, pero agradecería un poco de apoyo para ayudarte a subir!

Con toda la fuerza posible en aquella posición, Brad va tirando todo lo que puede y Belle rodea su cuello con su brazo libre y usando la pared como apoyo, ella va moviendo sus pies como si estuviera haciendo alpinismo y ambos jadean aliviados de que no habría gastos para un funeral. Brad continuaba boca abajo y tenía la mejilla derecha pegada al frío suelo y Belle estaba sentada de rodillas y con una mano en el pecho.

—Creo que mi placa se cayó. — Susurra la detective en búsqueda de decir algo. — Menos mal que es resistente.

—Mejor que se rompa la placa que tu cuello.

Ambos no pudieron evitar reír, jadeando.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Se supone que iba a tener cuatro partes, pero al final creo que me saldra una parte mas, así que seran CINCO capitulos.

Espero que les guste

**Nota**: Aqui veras Arwen ahora el pequeño FB que me salio Castle XDD

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de crimen y lenguaje no apto.

**Advertencia 2**: Este capitulo contiene carbón.

* * *

_Era la primera vez, tanto en el viejo mundo como el de ahora, que Belle despediría a alguien en un funeral. Siempre había sido cosa de su padre, cosa de los hombres y ella debía dar su apoyo moral con su presencia y en silencio. No había llevado el uniforme policial desde ya tres años, cuando ascendió a detective de homicidios, pero el uniforme era negro en luto, no azul de novato._

_Las palabras salían naturalmente de su boca sin la necesidad de un discurso escrito, ella no los necesitaba, sabía que decir por su amigo fallecido y sólo salían buenas palabras sobre él. Ella ya lo extrañaba._

_El dolor entre sus pechos vino muy rápido y sin esperarlo. Se había quedado sin aliento y sorda por un momento, no escuchaba a la gente gritar de miedo o verlos agacharse por estar sus ojos concentrados en la sangre que salían de su cuerpo y la que se deslizaba por los dedos de su mano derecha al tocarse._

_La estaban llamando a gritos mientras caía al suelo, pero sólo oía susurros y sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo, pero estaba nublado todo lo que veía._

* * *

Ahogando un grito en un jadeo, Belle despierta sobresaltada y sudando. Se tapa la cara con los puños, tratando de borrar la adrenalina de su sueño… o más bien, de un _recuerdo_.

Jadeando, sale de su cama como si en realidad estuviese saliendo sobre una roca muy pesada. Así se sentía. Descalza camina para salir de su pieza, tratando de apagar los susurros de gritos y disparos en su cabeza, su nariz aun recordaba el exceso olor de su propia sangre metálica y el exagerado olor a limpio de la sala de operaciones del hospital. Se encierra en su baño con llave a pesar de vivir sola y se va quitando sus prendas de dormir: bóxers color púrpura y una vieja pollera de un equipo de beisbol que vio en una tienda de ofertas y que le costó dos dólares. No llevaba ninguna ropa interior debajo, así que se miraba completamente desnuda en el espejo, ignorando toda la piel blanca y sus curvas para concentrarse en una cicatriz que estaba por debajo de sus pechos, en el centro, la rozaba como a la seda, despertando de golpe varias escenas que continúan siendo un borrón para su mente.

—Suficiente. — Enojándose con ella misma, vuelve a frotarse la cara.

Se introduce a la bañera y prende el agua caliente a lo máximo sin importarle la sensibilidad de su piel, como si el calor pudiera alejar los malos pensamientos. Estuvo ahí hasta que su piel estuviese roja como un tomate, obligándose a cambiar la temperatura y morderse el labio con fuerza para no quejarse de lo frío que estaba.

Ya lista, pero aun con la piel más o menos rojiza, se recoge el pelo mojado en un moño y se cubre con una toalla azul luego de haberse secado. Regresa a su dormitorio justo en el momento que suena su móvil para avisarle que la estación la estaba buscando. Ojala sean buenas noticias.

—French.

—El hospital acaba de dar de alta a Martínez. — La masculina y alegre voz de Brad resuena en sus oídos. — Una patrulla lo trae a la estación.

—¿Aún tiene el maquillaje que le diste en el ojo izquierdo? — Sonriendo burlonamente por el recuerdo de su amigo golpeando al hombre en su nombre. Gran amigo.

—Oh sí. — Ambos se rieron bajito como cómplices de una travesura.

—Gracias Brad, voy a vestirme y estaré allá en quince minutos. — Y cuelga.

Abriendo su clóset se encuentra con una variedad de faldas, blusas y vestidos y opta por sacar un vestido color caoba, con cuello de tortuga, con las mangas tapándole todo el brazo y le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Antes de ponérselo, se coloca una corta calza azul para taparse las bragas color rosa. Alrededor de su cintura, Belle decide poner un cinturón de cuero de color café para colgar ahí su placa en el lado derecho en frente y la funda de su pistola por el lado izquierdo en la parte de atrás para no ser visto por la chaleco del mismo color que le llegaba por los tobillos y sin mangas, se abrochaba con un solo botón, mediano y negro, con la forma de un cuadrado.

Se pone sus botas con tacón de color negro y se suelta el pelo, peinándoselo y sin tomarse la molestia de secárselo. Un poco de lápiz labial rojo y recoge su billetera y llaves, guardándolos en los grandes bolsillos del chaleco y sale de su departamento.

* * *

—Me gusta el nuevo look que tienes.

Saluda Belle al entrar al cuarto de interrogatorio con Brad, disfrutando ambos el ver a Jorge Martínez enojado, vendado y con un ojo morado.

—Ya te he dicho querida que con esas faldas de secretaria porno no vas a conseguir nada. —El querer mantener su reputación de malote se gana un golpe en la mesa por cortesía de Brad al empujar la mesa _accidentalmente_. — ¡Hey!

—Lo siento, se me corrió por error. —Actuando con sincero arrepentimiento y Belle se tuvo que morder el labio por un segundo para no reírse.

—Sí, sí… háganse los matones ahora, pero ya verán cuando llegue mi abogado. — Martínez pone sus pies cruzadas por encima de la mesa y sus manos descasan sobre su estómago.

—Yo no andaría tan confiado si fuera tú, hijo de perra.

—Mi compañero tiene razón. — Belle toma la palabra, sonriéndole al hombre con tanta confianza en sí misma que atrae la atención del malo. — Se te acusa de asesinato y de traficar drogas en México y no hablemos de los crímenes que has cometido en mi ciudad: amenazar a una mujer (que termina asesinada), invasión de propiedad privada, dispararle a una prostituta y agresión de un policía… con sólo la agresión policial te ganas una buena suma en la prisión.

—Y ni que hablar de unos cuantos enemigos de uniforme. — Brad sonríe con burla, disfrutando el leve sudor de los nervios correr por la frente de Martínez. — Todos somos colegas, te metes con uno y te metes con todos.

—Hablemos de la noche que mataste a Tracy. — Pide Belle con el dedo índice apoyado en la mesa.

—Es muy sencillo querida: yo no la mate. — Los pies del hombre caen al suelo y se apoya en la mesa con los brazos. — Quería matar a la muy zorra, pero alguien se me adelanto y le doy las gracias por ello.

—Sí, claro. ¿Esperas que te creamos que no lo hiciste cuándo gritaste en su departamento que la matarías?

—Y no hay que olvidar que ella escapo de ti por matar a su padre. — Agrega Brad muy aburrido, pero firme.

—Escúchenme bien, idiotas: Yo _no_ la mate. Ni siquiera estaba en el puto edificio.

—¿Por qué sigo oyendo mentiras de tu boca? — Volviendo a sonreír, Belle saca de su carpeta una fotografía tomada de unas cámaras del edificio, revelando a Jorge Martínez en el lugar. — Te estás hundiendo solo. — Apunta la cara de la foto con los nudillos. — Estuviste en ese edificio, la seguiste… esperaste a que piso se bajo, llegaste y la viste vulnerable y con la guardia baja, te acercaste cautelosamente, la tomas del cuello y la estrellas en la pared, abriéndole la cabeza.

—Y como adorno, incrustarle en el cuello el cortador de papeles.

—¡Son unos malditos cabrones de mierda, yo no fui! — Martínez estalla golpeando la mesa con las dos manos y se pone de pie. El par de detectives no se altera. — ¡Sí, estuve en el puto edificio, pero cuando llegue, ella estaba muerta! Vi que un conserje se acercaba y partí antes de ser visto.

—Veremos si es cierto. — Belle se pone de pie para estar a su altura y Brad hace lo mismo por precaución (incluso tenía la mano en el arma). Ella lo miraba con profundo odio y rabia. — Pero te lo advierto, si descubro que hay una gota de sangre en la ropa o zapatos que usaste aquel día, te juro que sufrirás toda tu existencia en la prisión… confía en mí, se de dolor.

Y sale del interrogatorio con su amigo detrás y le ordena a un oficial que encierre a Martínez.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? — Pregunta Susan una vez que logra alcanzar a ambos.

—Tenemos que esperar los resultados del laboratorio y tendremos a nuestro asesino. — Dice Brad.

—Necesito un café… voy al Starbucks. — Decide Belle mientras busca sus cosas en su escritorio.

—Tenemos una cafetera. — Le recuerda Susan.

—Necesito café, no una excusa de café… y necesito aire también.

—Te llamaré cuando tengamos los resultados.

—Gracias Brad. — Con una sonrisa, se despide con la mano libre y sale de la estación.

Claro que no se esperaba un auto Mercedes deportivo de color rojo y que lucía recién lavado esperándola. El conductor le sonreía de modo de disculpa.

—¿Baelfire?

—Hey Belle… me pidieron recogerte.

La detective resopla sin elegancia y mueve la cabeza en negación.

Maldito bastardo de Gold.

—Baelfire… no puedo juntarme con sospechosos de mi caso… y ambos lo son.

—Pero tienes al culpable en prisión, ¿no?

—¿Cómo…? Olvídalo, estamos hablando de tu padre. — Se frota la frente con cansancio en los ojos. — Científicamente no lo sabemos todavía, el laboratorio debe situarlo en la escena del crimen en búsqueda de sangre en su ropa o en su departamento.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco quiero esto… pero él _en verdad_ quiere verte.

Belle suspira hondo, iba a meterse en _muchos_ problemas si esto saliese a la luz.

* * *

No se esperaba ser recibida con dedos ásperos, pero cálidos, acariciar su cabello y atractivos labios atacando los suyos.

Valía la pena el riesgo después de todo.

—Si ese hijo de puta sale de prisión, te juro que voy a matarlo personalmente. — Jura Gold mientras buscaba alguna señal de daño en su cara, deteniéndose en el recuerdo del golpe que Belle había recibido con el arma.

Belle no se tomo la molestia de preguntarle cómo supo del ataque para captar al sospechoso, estaba ya claro que a él no se le escapaba nada. No importase el mundo en que estén. En vez de eso, lo besa en la nariz mientras sus dedos frotan suavemente las mejillas rasuradas.

—No lo hagas, no quiero enviarte preso.

—¿En verdad me crees estúpido para dejar evidencia? — Regalándole una sonrisa, toma su cintura con posesividad, tarareando contento de acariciar su espalda baja. — Yo cometería el crimen perfecto.

—Sherlock Holmes dice que el crimen perfecto no existe.

—Eso es porque yo no he ido a su mundo. — Y se gana un golpe burlón en el hombro.

—¿Tienes café? — Apartándose del brazo y actuando como si no hubiese escuchado su gruñido de protesta.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta el café? — Gold frunce el ceño. Él recordaba perfectamente el desagrado de su Belle por la cafeína y que solo pedía té.

—El trabajo hizo que le agarrara el gusto… créeme, pasar días despierta causa maravillas.

—Eso no pasaría si cambiases de trabajo. — Le sugiere mientras la guía a la cocina.

—Rumpel, pobre de ti que me digas que deje mi trabajo.

—Créeme _Sweetheart_, por mucho que quiera hacerlo, se que no te gustaría. — La rodea de los hombros y le besa la sien. — Sabes que nunca te obligaría hacer algo que no quieras.

Ella sabía que él hablaba en serio, por eso le sonríe y lo rodea con sus dos brazos, disfrutando por dentro que él ya no requiera tanto de su bastón, y lo besa en la mejilla.

Ya en la cocina, Gold le pide que tome asiento en una mesa circular y pequeña que tenía la cocina mientras lo prepara todo. En veinte minutos, estaban tomando café y comiendo algunas galletas y pastelillos.

—¿En qué pastelería lo has conseguido? Están deliciosos. — Belle sonreía muy contenta de tanto sabor delicioso en su paladar.

—Oh, es casero… lo hizo mi mucama.

—Pues ella tiene buena mano… hace tiempo que no cocino algo. — Recuerda con lastima antes de ingerir otro pedazo a la boca.

—Lo que yo veo es que tienes bastante hambre. — Divertido.

—Me fui sin desayunar… no quería seguir esperando a la oportunidad de encerrar a Martínez.

—Después de lo que hizo, no te culpo. — Frunciendo el ceño en disgusto.

—Me siento rara hablarte sobre mi trabajo. — Confiesa luego de un momento. Sus manos acariciaban la taza con la mitad de su café. — Es como meter más guillotina en un campo de concentración.

Rumpelstiltskin responde con una risa totalmente sincera, no tenía que picarle la culpabilidad con su declaración porque era cierta. Él sigue siendo peligroso y haría lo que fuera para mantener a su Belle a salvo, independientemente de que ella sea parte de la policía y tenga el permiso de la Justicia en golpear o matar.

—Gracias por la comida. — Contenta, Belle se pone de pie con los platos en la mano y los deja en el lavaplatos.

Gold aprovecha su oportunidad y se pone de pie para ir tras ella, acorralándola entre el lavaplatos y él. Basto con tomar su cintura con suavidad para oírla gemir a gusto y un beso abierto en el cuello para derrotarla bajo su merced. Belle retrocede un paso, dejando que su espalda se fusione más con el cuerpo del hombre que la aprisionaba como a una presa y maúlla al sentirlo ya la mitad de duro y como todo gato, frota su cabeza en la garganta de su amante, raspando con el cabello mientras él le acariciaba toda la longitud de su pierna que podía alcanzar sin moverse _aun_ de su posición con una mano y la otra se mantenía en la cintura.

—Parece que la gatita esta en celo. — Se burla el antigua Oscuro seductoramente en el oído y con el dedo jugando con el dobladillo del vestido, torturándola.

—Y el gato no se queda atrás. — Jadeando por las ansias de esos dedos sobre su piel. Esos malditos dedos deben ser bastantes hábiles gracias a la precisión de hilar por más de trescientos años.

Quitándole el cinturón de cuero que rodeaba su vestido caoba, Rumpelstiltskin la toma de la muñeca, murmurando algo sobre dormitorio y ambos caminan con la cabeza caliente a cualquier lugar que él dijera. Él conocía la casa y Belle solo quería tenerlo con los pantalones abajo. No supo cuánto tiempo se demoraron, ni siquiera se tomo un segundo de conocer la habitación, los labios de su hombre le estaban nublando la mente y el juicio con sus besos profundos y calientes.

Él la estampa en la pared, cerca de la puerta, y presiona su culo redondo para alzarla y ella automáticamente usa las piernas para rodearlo en la cintura, sintiendo que su pene estaba ya más duro, retorciéndose ansioso por ella. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse mientras buscaban la manera, con manos torpes, de quitarle al otro la prenda para sentir más piel. Belle le había quitado la chaqueta y el chaleco azul con facilidad, lo que le estaba complicando era la odiosa camisa y todo por culpa de los botones. Solo había llegado a la mitad y Rumpelstiltskin la detiene al encontrar al fin la manera de quitarle el vestido por arriba sin soltarla, así que no tuvo más remedio que alzar sus brazos, quedando al final con su ropa interior, la calza y los tacones… bueno, un tacón, el otro se había caído por la fricción de ambos.

Sus labios no paraban de besar toda la línea del cuello blanco con más ansias a cada segundo, sacando también la lengua y los dientes para lamer y morder, sonriendo burlón por sus suspiros y sacudidas en las caderas para presionar más los sexos de ambos. Los besos seguían bajando y bajando, enrojeciendo toda la piel blanca que se encontraba a su paso hasta que algo peculiar en esa piel perfecta lo obliga a parar.

—¿Qué es esto? — Sus dedos acarician casi superficialmente la cicatriz que tenía Belle bajo sus senos y sostén.

Belle maldijo en la mente, el calor de la pasión le hizo olvidarse por completo que tenía algo en la piel con una historia que aun no estaba de humor para hablarle. No quería acabar este momento, ella lo necesitaba, así que lo toma de la cara con las dos manos y lo besa para hacerlo olvidar de ello.

—Por favor… — Le susurra entre besos y negándose a ser apartada. — Te quiero, te necesito… _tómame_ Rumpel. — Sus suplicas vinieron acompañadas con una mordedura en el labio inferior de él, metiendo seductoramente la lengua dentro de su boca. Trataba de ser lo más seductoramente posible y la polla dura le prueba que tenía éxito.

Sonríe contenta de que él la haya apretado más su cuerpo contra él para llevarla a la cama, de seguro su pierna ya no pudo mantenerse de pie con peso extra y se sintió culpable por un momento. Con impaciencia Rumpelstiltskin le quita el sostén y Belle, cansada de los molestos botones, arranca la camisa y la lanza a volar sin mirar donde cae, demasiado ocupada con sus manos sobre el abdomen de Gold.

Sus labios colapsan de nuevo sin tener suficiente de ellos y sus manos estaba ocupadas conociendo al otro con más impaciencia y Belle tiene un acto de valentía y le aprieta el trasero, siendo su turno de sonreír (sin dejar de besarlo) al oírlo gemir ronco y agonizante.

—Sigues usando mucha ropa. — Ella se queja con los ojos vagando hacía los pantalones de tela y los zapatos bien lustrados. — Extraño el cuero. — Confiesa divertida de verlo fruncir el ceño.

—Vaya, mi criada es toda una pervertida, teniendo fantasías sexuales de su señor mientras lo veía caminar por el castillo.

—¿Vas a decirme que tú no querías para nada ver debajo de mis faldas cuando trepaba el piso o subía escaleras? — Desafía y sus manos viajan el cinturón. — Odio las hebillas.

La risa de Rumpelstiltskin era casi parecía a las del Oscuro, enviando a la detective un escalofrió por la espina dorsal.

Sobre la calza, él podía ver una pequeña mancha de excitación, pero al quitársela, fue invadido por el aroma almizcle de su Belle y una ola de orgullo masculino lo sacude al ver que en realidad estaba _empapada_ por él. Acaricia el paraíso sobre la tela de las bragas y Belle sacude su cuerpo en éxtasis con un gemido bajo.

—Por favor, Rumpel… — Su rodilla acaricia con suavidad la dura polla. —, en verdad te necesito _ahora_.

Él quería degustarla por completo y despacio, adorarla con todo el derecho que se merecía, pero no podía negarle a su Belle, ella no quería nada de admiración o suavidad, ella lo quería rápido, fuerte y _ahora_. Su grito de placer era una música del cielo para él. Tan mojada, caliente y apretada por él que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no correrse en un tris. Gold embestía duro y ágil para alguien con problemas de una pierna, usando un brazo para abrazarla por la espalda baja y la otra buscando a tientas el clítoris.

—¡Sí… justo ahí! — Las caderas de Belle se movían con las de él en sincronía, sus brazos estaban abrazándolo por el cuello y las frentes de ambos chocaban. — Oh dios… más, Rumpel.

—Belle… tan perfecta… tan _jodidamente_ apretada… — Gold jadeaba más y más fuerte, siéndole difícil hablar con claridad. — Y sólo _mía_.

—Cerca… — Belle aprieta con más fuerzas sus tobillos sobre el culo de su amante y lo besa como puede en aquel torbellino de pasiones. — Tan cerca…

No había nada más maravilloso que oír a Belle gritar su nombre en éxtasis. Ella estaba saciada y feliz y eso era algo que _él_ había hecho y lo recibe entre sus brazos gustosa mientras Gold cae sobre su cuerpo por el cansancio de tanta adrenalina.

Quedaron así por un momento mientras se recuperaban y con caricias de amor por donde las manos alcanzaban, Belle en el pelo y Rumpel en la cadera, besando por ahí de vez en cuando. Luego él la toma en un abrazo y se la lleva para cambiar de posición, quedando los papeles invertidos. Belle sonríe y se queda dormida con la mejilla pegada al pecho de Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

No recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan relajada y en paz. Su cuerpo estaba ligero y su mente sin preocupaciones. Quiere moverse para disfrutar de la comodidad, pero brazos fuertes la mantenían cerca del punto de calor. Recordando dónde estaba, con quién estaba y lo que hicieron anteriormente, sonríe entre sueños y abre los ojos.

Gold seguía dormido, pero su cuerpo actuaba como si tuviese mentalidad propia, queriendo mantenerla lo más cerca posible. Esto es lo que ella estuvo anhelando todos estos años: estar con él. Belle había pasado siete años de soledad y agonía, también de culpabilidad, si le hubiese dado la oportunidad de hablar, jamás, se habrían separado. Ella se habría ido con él en la búsqueda de su hijo.

Desgraciadamente recuerda que tiene un caso en sus manos y que dormía con un sospechoso, tenía que levantarse y trabajar… lo peor es que no quería moverse, estaba muy bien en la cama con Rumpelstiltskin.

Le acaricia la mejilla, subiendo al cabello, siempre le había gustado tocarlo, tan suave y grácil al tacto. Notaba como él disfrutaba el cariño mientras dormía, con un suspiro parecido al ronroneo. Belle extrañaba esto desde el segundo que se mudó a la biblioteca de Storybrooke, el despertar y encontrar ese lado de su amante que sólo ella conocía: frágil, humano e indefenso, dependiendo totalmente de ella.

Finalmente Belle le presta más atención al dormitorio elegante, captando un tesoro que le provoca picazón en los ojos: Su tasa astillada. Rumpelstiltskin se había ido de la pequeña ciudad maldecida y se llevó la taza con él. Quiere alcanzarla y tocarla para sentir que todo es real, pero su captor no la dejaba ir con facilidad y ya estaba dudando que este en verdad dormido.

—Rumpel, necesito moverme. —Para empeorar las cosas, gracias a que la puerta no se había cerrado, podía escuchar vagamente su móvil. La estaban llamando del trabajo. — ¡Rumpelstiltskin, tengo que contestar! — Le da un leve golpe en el pecho porque él estaba presionando más. — No es gracioso.

—Recuerda que soy un monstruo, Belle. — Al fin Gold se digna en hablar y abre los ojos con una sonrisa diabólica y juguetona. — Un dragón que encierra sus tesoros, _Sweetheart_.

—Pues este tesoro debe irse a encerrar al malo. — Sentándose a horcajas sobre su cadera y usa el pecho para apoyar las manos. A ella le gustaba tocarlo ahí.

—¿Te das cuenta que dejas al más peligroso en libertad? — Con tentación y sin pudor acaricia el redondo y blanco culo, oyéndola gemir bajo al apretárselo y sonríe como todo malo de película.

A pesar de su pequeño momento de debilidad, la detective se recupera con una sonrisa y se inclina, besándolo con calma y usando también la lengua mientras su pelo caía de los hombros y roza el pecho del abogado.

—Si tengo que corregirte, usaré las esposas. — Le promete con tono juguetón y le regala otro beso en un tarareo.

* * *

—¿Cómo que Martínez no es el culpable? — Belle se cruza de brazos muy molesta. — Tiene un motivo y estuvo en la escena del crimen.

—Ya dimos la explicación científica, pero estuviste en Dios sabe dónde. — Se queja Adam mientras se quitaba los guantes.

Inútilmente Belle trata de no sonrojarse por la clara idea mental que circulaba en su cabeza. Las caricias seguían tatuadas en su cuerpo como las mordeduras en su cuello y solo daba las gracias que su vestido era con cuello de tortuga. Lo único que puede hacer es actuar como si no le afectase la mirada acusadora del doctor forense.

—Te llamamos más de diez veces… incluso Gibbs está planeando la forma de castigarte.

—Calla y dime porque el lanzador de policía a edificios no es el asesino. — Ella dice tratando de no gemir de miedo por la ira del inspector.

—La altura del asesino. — Él dice como lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿La qué?

—La altura. Martínez mide un metro con noventa. — Enciende su computadora y le muestra un programa que recreaba con monos de colores la escena. — Si Martínez habría sido el asesino, el golpe en la cabeza había sido su muerte y no el cuchillo, el impacto la habría matado de inmediato. Y en caso de que no fuese así y si le hubiese cortado, no había quedado en un perfecto horizontal. — El programa estaba mostrando de forma concreta el argumento del doctor en formado 3D. — El asesino debe medir entre uno con sesenta y uno con setenta y que no sea tan fuerte.

La migraña estaba regresando a su vida cotidiana. Debió de haberse quedado en cama y dejar que otro resuelva el caso.

—Empezamos de cero entonces… _de nuevo_.

—Lo bueno es que igualmente estará en prisión por un largo tiempo.

—Eso lo dices tú que no eres el que debe pasar otra noche en vela. — Se deja caer en la silla que estaba cerca de la mesa de autopsia, derrotada. — Debe haber algo que estamos pasando por alto.

Adam suspira y acerca su silla al de ella con facilidad gracias a las ruedas adquiridas. La toma de las manos, acariciándole la palma con los dedos pulgares y Belle sonríe por el gesto amistoso.

—Todo va a salir bien, no hay ningún caso que se te escape, Belle. Lo has resuelto todos.

—¿Olvidas que falle en un caso? — Sus ojos se entristecen mientras escucha en su memoria nuevamente el ruido del disparo.

—Eso no fue tu error, tú lo tenías. La culpa es de Lucas. — Presiona sus manos para llamar su atención y sonríe triunfal al verla sonreír de nuevo. — Yo confió en ti.

Agradecida por sus palabras de aliento, Belle lo abraza con energía por el cuello, como si abrazase a un peluche.

—Gracias Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, lo se, dije en el capitulo anterior que se acabaria con el capi 5, pero me estaba saliendo largo, asi que decidi dividirlo en dos XD

Bueno, hice un collage sobre este fic y esta en mi cuenta en DA: ushioamamiya . deviantart art / Crime - and - Love - 373634539

Con esto, digo gracias por leer y disfruten.

* * *

_Ha estado rodeada de bestias, ha sido prisionera tres décadas de su vida y ha tenido que enfrentar piratas y brujas. A estado en el borde del peligro, pero nunca sintió la muerte en el cuello hasta ahora._

_Hasta que es señalada con una pistola._

_Su cuerpo no se mueve por la sorpresa y por temor. Tenía la pistola apuntando al hombre, pero si disparaba, iba a matarlo y ella no se creía capaz de darle ese destino. Ella había aprendido del dolor que nadie era juicio del destino del otro, ni siquiera la policía. Además, ese hombre se merecía una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?_

_Aquel segundo de duda era su perdición. Era su sentencia de muerte e iba a morir si no fuese porque su compañero y jefe había llegado y la salvo tomando el papel de verdugo, matando al criminal con dos disparos en el pecho._

_Belle lo ve caer muerto, con su cuerpo todavía siendo incapaz de moverse, ni siquiera al ver que Gibbs se acercaba a ella muy molesto._

_—¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo, French?! — Le gritaba sin compasión, rodeado con un aura llena de enojo que la novata policía le recordó a Rumpelstiltskin. — ¡Si vas a seguir dudando, entonces deja su placa y vete! — Con poca brusquedad, la toma de la muñeca derecha, donde sostenía aun la pistola y hace que lo apunte en el corazón. — ¡Es matar o morir! ¿Entendiste?_

_—S-sí… — Ella susurra. Estaba nerviosa y asustada._

_—¡¿Entendiste?! — Él repite, elevando más la voz por no gustarle la respuesta._

_—¡Sí señor!_

—¡No necesito que cuestiones mi juicio!

—¡Entonces compórtate como la policía que eres!

—¡¿Todo este escándalo por querer salir a tomar un café?!

—¡Este escándalo es por no contestar el teléfono!

—¡No soy tu _criada_!

—¡Pero soy tu _jefe_!

Susan y Brad se miraban en búsqueda de alguna salvación con cada grito de Gibbs y Belle que escuchaban desde la oficina del inspector (las persianas estaban cerradas para que nadie vea). Las personas alrededor estaban en silencio y mirando la puerta con miedo y curiosidad. Estaban siendo testigos del fin del mundo.

Dentro, el ambiente esta caluroso de una forma para nada segura. Las cosas empeoraban con cada comentario. Ambos estaban de pie, sentarse era señal de debilidad en ese momento. Se miraban sin titubear, solo seriedad y decididos a no dar al otro la razón.

—¿Crees que no sé dónde estuviste _realmente_? — Gibbs se cruza de brazos, esperando debilitarla con su carta ganadora.

—¿Y piensas quitarme del caso por eso? — Esta era una de las pocas veces que Belle no se dejaba intimidar por él y decide enfrentarlo. — ¿No confías en mí?

—Confió en ti, Belle… pero no confió en tus emociones. Él es un sospechoso.

—Lo sé. — Ella dijo cansada, Belle no estaba rompiendo su deber como miembro de la policía. — Como poli, no puedo sacarlo de la lista de sospechosos (y _créeme_ que no lo he hecho) y como mujer, sé que él no lo hizo. Y no lo digo por lo que _siento_ por él, lo digo porque lo _conozco_ y sé que si fuese él, _nadie_ encontraría el cuerpo.

Silencio. Sabía que ese comentario podría traer miles de preguntas y podría poner en riesgo a sus amigos de Storybrooke, pero en estos momentos le importaba poco porque no iba a permitir que critiquen o duden de su criterio. Ella hizo un juramento el día que se pone la placa en la cadera. Claro que era consciente igualmente de su error, el secreto de Storybrooke debía seguir siendo un secreto, por lo que decide dar fin a la conversación dando la media vuelta y abre la puerta, saliendo sin importarle las miradas de todos sus compañeros.

—¡Voy a volver cuando dejes de ser un idiota! — Pesca sus cosas y sale lo más dignamente posible y la gente que estaba en su camino se hacía a un lado, temerosos.

Sabía que iba a tener muchos problemas luego con su gruñón superior.

Abre la puerta de su auto y lanza su bolso al asiento del acompañante sin importarle mucho si sus cosas caen o no y cierra con un portazo. Respira hondo dos veces y enciende el coche, partiendo sin rumbo como siempre hacía cuando estaba molesta, iba a dejar que su instinto la guíe.

Conduciendo trata de despejar la mente. Entendía que la ley tenía razón al no ser correcto enrollarte con un sospechoso, pero ella lo ha estado buscando y esperado por tanto tiempo que simplemente tuvo que ignorar a la dama de la justicia y aferrarse a los brazos que tanto echaba de menos. Estar en los brazos de Rumpelstiltskin la volvió a sentir en paz y segura. Pero a pesar de todas sus emociones, ella estaba clara en su trabajo, Belle era capaz de atrapar al villano y apostaba que Gibbs entendía eso, pero el hombre es tan terco y gruñón por estar pegado en cumplir la ley… y eso que él es el principal culpable de retorcer la ley y hace enojar a los superiores.

Sinceramente no se dio cuenta del tiempo o donde iba hasta que se encuentra estacionada al frente de un cementerio y el aliento se le queda atorado por un segundo. Se hunde en el asiento y ve las puertas de rejas negras a lo lejos con dolor y pena, llevando su mano instintivamente a donde tenía su cicatriz y cierra los ojos. Un disparo y varios gritos invaden su cabeza, podía ver los aterrados ojos de Brad y Susan mientras la llamaban y un vago recuerdo de la sala de operaciones, con la luz cegando todo. Pescando el bolso, lo cuelga a su hombro derecho y sale del auto, decidida a ser valiente y entrar.

Saluda al guardia con una inclinación de cabeza y vaga por el lugar sin detenerse a buscar nombres, sólo conocía a una persona enterrada allí y sabía dónde estaba. Al llegar a su destino, los ojos le picaron en el momento que leyó la escritura de la lapida y piensa en un hombre cinco años mayor que ella, encantador y gracioso, ojos marrones y el pelo negro.

—Hola Nathan. — Ella saluda, sonriendo y acariciando el nombre con cariño. — Te extraño mucho… bueno, todos te extrañamos en realidad… aun nos es difícil llegar a la estación y no verte jugar PinBall y siendo regañado por Gibbs por jugar en horas de trabajo. — Suelta una risita baja, pero llena de alegría por el lindo recuerdo. — Estoy yendo al psiquiatra, ¿sabes? Por lo del tiroteo y todo eso porque aun tengo pesadillas. — Decide arrodillarse como si estar al mismo nivel de la lápida, estaría de igual altura con Nathan. — Y Nathan… lo encontré al fin, al hombre que amo. Y lo más gracioso es que como el mundo me odia, es un sospechoso de asesinato. Gibbs cuestiona mi juicio (como siempre) y cree que me llevo por mis emociones por asegurar que él no lo hizo sin evidencia. Acabo de reñir con él y me escape… y ahora de seguro va a matarme también.

Con la elegancia aprendida en su antigua vida como princesa, Belle se pone de pie y da la media vuelta, viendo la nada misma sin un punto en específico, pero sabiendo que en esa dirección salió la bala que casi la mata hace seis meses. Si solo se hubiese dado cuenta en aquel momento que había alguien escondido, podría recordar su cara siempre y buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

Frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza. ¿Y sí…?

—Oh mi dios… — Da la media vuelta y sonríe, pensando en aquel instante que _posiblemente_ Nathan la haya iluminado en su camino. — Gracias Nathan… ¡Te veo la otra semana! — Le promete para luego correr.

Mientras corría, buscaba como podía su celular en la cartera y tratando, al mismo tiempo, de no tropezar por su misión. Triunfal pesca el aparato gritándole un adiós al guardia y cruza la calle sin siquiera preocuparse en mirar si venía un auto y de inmediato llama a una persona entre sus favoritos al mismo tiempo que se mete al auto. Recibe al tercer tono una voz femenina que pronuncia su nombre con energía y alegría que hace sonreír a la detective.

—¡Abby!

Belle corría por el laboratorio criminal ignorando las miradas de los científicos forenses y saludando a los que la llamaban. Estuvo a punto de pasarse de largo, por lo que casi tropieza con los tacones al tratar de parar, retrocede tres pasos y entra a una oficina. Fue recibida de inmediato con música rock y una chica que andaba por el lugar en patines con un vaso extra grande de café con bombilla.

Su nombre es Abby Sciuto.

Lo que más destacaba de Abby era su estilo en la moda gótica, pero en vez de parecer una chica ruda o peligrosa, era dulce como el pie de limón. Vestía con botas de cuero estilo militar hasta las rodillas, medias de red negras, una falda roja estilo escoses, una pollera negra y encima la bata de laboratorio sin cerrar. Su pelo lacio y negro, que contrastaba con su piel blanca, lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas y el color de sus ojos eran verdes claros. En su cuello, tenía nada menos que un tatuaje de telaraña. Belle se reía al ver así de infantil a su amiga, de seguro llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir y llena de cafeína. Su risa delata su presencia.

—¡Belle! — Contenta, Abby se desliza con sus patines hacía ella y la abraza con tanta fuerza que la detective tiene que hacer malabares para que el café no se derrame o se caigan ninguna por la fuerza de velocidad.

—Cuidado Abby. — Ella le pide sin dejar de sonreír. — Deberías dormir un poco.

—Me faltan dos casos para terminar. Prometo dormir luego como un bebé.

—¿Debajo de la mesa, en el elevador o en tu _sarcófago_? — Su comentario causa una risita en Abby. — ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

—Una investigación completa de _Silver&Gold_ tal como pediste. — Abby la suelta y ahora se dirige a su computadora de trabajo. — Muchas cosas interesantes, comenzando con el jefe que mantienes en secreto.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes? — Belle estaba sorprendida.

—Susan… y Brad… ¡Oh! Y Adam.

—Voy a matarlos. — Jura en un suspiro agotador de que su vida sea invadida. Por eso no hablaba mucho de su vida pasada… excepto con Nathan. — ¿Y qué has averiguado?

—Bueno, el Señor Gold es realmente un misterio. Solo esta su apellido, fecha de nacimiento y lugar de origen… no hay nombre de pila o lugares donde estudio, sólo su doctorado en Harvard. Su hijo Baelfire también tiene la vida clausurada, sólo esta su educación superior y fecha de nacimiento. He tratado todos los trucos posibles y nada. Cero. Es como si hubiesen aparecido en este mundo de la nada. — Gira la cabeza para ver a Belle. — Y algo me dice que tú sabes más.

Belle sólo se limita a dar una sonrisa de disculpa. Lamentablemente no podía revelar nada o estaría revelando la ciudad de la magia.

—¿Qué más has sabido Abby? — Queriendo cambiar de tema, no es por la familia Gold que le ha pedido a la científica ayuda.

—Pues tu sospecha puede que esté en lo cierto. — Abby juega con los teclados y le muestra una imagen de códigos numéricos. — He descubierto que alguien ha estado robando fondos a la empresa por cuatro meses y tal parece que el señor Gold lo mantiene en secreto porque no ha dado ninguna denuncia. Esos códigos muestran que los robos están siendo desde adentro. O sea-…

—Alguien de _Silver&Gold_ es un traidor y ladrón. — Belle la interrumpe con los ojos clavados en la pantalla. La emoción de estar en el camino correcto la hace sonreír. — Tracy lo descubre al ir a la oficina y el sospechoso la mata para silenciarla.

—Tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. — Abby reflejo culpa y pena hacia la víctima por su destino. — Han estado tratando de resolver este asunto por su cuenta, pero el ladrón es muy listo, no deja huellas.

—Pero el ladrón no conoce a Abby Sciuto, ¿no? — La detective ve a la científica con una sonrisa en la cabeza. — Apuesto los cincuenta dólares de mi billetera a que has descubierto algo.

—Algo mucho mejor que aguantar a Nicki Minaj en American Idol. — Abby le promete y señala la pantalla. — El ladrón elabora su ataque cada viernes en la madrugada.

—Entre las cinco y seis de la mañana. — Recordando la hora de muerte.

—Y hoy es jueves… puede que logres atraparlo.

Los ojos de Belle estaban en la pantalla, pero no estaba _mirando_ en realidad, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de decidir el plan ideal para atrapar al culpable. El único que se le ocurría era arriesgado.

—Abby, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para _encontrarlo_?

—Necesitaré por lo menos cinco horas… el ladrón usa un buen sistema de seguridad.

—Bien, voy a tener que crear una distracción grande para mantener a ese buffet de abogados ocupados el tiempo suficiente… Abby, quiero que me llames apenas sepas quién es y que solicites una orden para saquear la residencia.

—¿Tienes un plan, no?

—Sí… sólo espero que _él_ lo entienda. — Abraza a Abby por los hombros con su brazo izquierda y la besa en la mejilla. — Gracias Abby.

—Salúdame a Gibbs. — Sonriendo contenta de ayudar.

Belle se aferraba al volante, respirando fuerte con cada segundo e ignorando la mirada de Brad a su lado. Legalmente sería todo un problema atrapar a alguien sin evidencia, pero si había algo que aprendió de Gibbs era arriesgarse y crear evidencias. Ella tenía la placa, podía jugar como su superior lo hacía y le iba a demostrar que sus sentimientos no la cegaban.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? — Casi se sobresalta al oír la voz de su amigo. Se había olvidado que estaba sola.

—Es mi plan, yo debo enfrentarlo, no Gibbs o tú.

Algo bueno que tenía Brad es que no presionaba (a diferencia de Susan), así que él se vio obligado a darle apoyo con una caricia amistosa en la espalda alta y Belle le da las gracias. Ambos vieron bajar a Gibbs y a Susan en el auto del hombre mayor que estaba delante y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Gold estaba aburrido y enojado de desperdiciar su tiempo en una junta cuando podría estar recorriendo las curvas de Belle o pensar en cómo atrapar al ladrón de puta. Veía esas bocas abrirse y dar sus opiniones y él no los oía, pero si los comprendía, y solo estaba recibiendo estupideces.

Podía sentir la mirada de su hijo, regañándole en silencio a que ponga más atención en este tema sobre los problemas de la empresa. Baelfire le insistía que no podían mantener esta crisis en silencio por mucho tiempo si estaban bajo el ojo de la policía o si su padre no estaba prestando demasiada atención por pensar en agarrar lo antes posible el culo de su amante.

En su defensa, él es solo un hombre.

Lo que si llama su atención fueron los gritos de sus secretarias, diciendo cosas como "no pueden entrar" y "está en reunión", llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Las grandes puertas de la sala de juntas se abrieron sin delicadeza y Gold ve como Belle y el resto de idiotas que trabajan con ella entrar sin pedir explicaciones. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Solo recordaba a Jethro Gibbs porque lo consideraba un ser con más inteligencia.

—Puede que estoy viejo, pero recuerdo claramente que no tenía una reunión con ustedes el día de hoy. — Dijo Gold sin perder la compostura y sonriendo como un lobo al asecho.

—¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir una importante reunión? — La queja del señor Scott se retumba por la habitación.

—Oh, tranquilo señor Scott, no es necesario hacer un escenario.

—Bueno, eso nos tranquiliza un poco. — Dijo Gibbs con tal ironía que Gold frunce el ceño.

Belle camina hacia él con el otro hombre más joven detrás y con toda la postura de mujer fatal de la ley que le era difícil no estamparla en la pared y hacer un buen ejemplo de _amante de la justicia_ públicamente. Especialmente con esas medias transparentes y negras y ese vestido hasta las rodillas, blanco con flores rojos y azules en la falda, escote circular y sin mangas. Podía sospechar que lo estaba tentando a propósito. Pero se contiene exclusivamente por su hijo.

—Señor Gold, queda bajo arresto por el asesinato de Tracy Espinosa. — Ella dijo y el lugar se lleno en silencio.

No había titubeo en la voz, ni duda en sus ojos. El contacto visual tampoco ayudaba a descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su Belle, pero Gold podía apostar que había algo oculto… además, ellos no tenían pruebas para meterlo preso y él es un abogado temible, iba a estar con suerte una hora en la comisaria. Podía escuchar a su hijo y al señor Scoth discutir con la policía sobre tal estupidez.

—Está bien Bae. — Gold tranquiliza a su hijo con un tono suave y toma el bastón como apoyo para levantarse. — Es obvio que esto es un malentendido, simplemente debo ir a la comisaria, _aclararlo_ e irme.

—Señor. — El hombre que estaba al lado de Belle luce culpable de lo que diría. Le recuerda a Henry de niño. — Tengo que… huh… esposarlo… — Viendo el bastón.

—Oh, ¿No vas a quitarle a un viejo su medio para caminar? — Su carita de perrito abandonado causo un revoltijo de culpabilidad al policía. Claro que era capaz de caminar hasta la salida, pero quería mantener su fachada de hombre cojo.

—Está bien Brad, él no tiene donde huir. — Dijo Gibbs. Ah, Brad era su nombre, iba a recordarlo esta vez. — Sólo asegúrate que no se escape.

—Gracias señor Gibbs. — Gira la cabeza para ver a su hijo y a Scott. — Por favor, mientras estoy fuera, continúen con la agenda.

— Como diga señor. — Scott no titubea e inclina la cabeza en respeto.

—Estás a cargo Bae, confió en que lo harás perfectamente.

—Ten cuidado _Papa_. Llámame cuando salgas e iré a buscarte.

—Susan, quiero que te quedes aquí y le eches un vistazo al hijo. — Ordena Gibbs, llamando la atención de los dos mencionados. — No queremos que haga una locura.

—Sí señor. — Susan sonríe tan dulcemente que cualquier persona no creería que es de la policía si no viesen su placa en el cinturón de sus jeans.

Caminaban en fila recta como militares encabezados por Gibbs, luego Belle, el señor Gold y finalmente Brad. Gold nota mientras estaban en el elevador que la ex bibliotecaria mira su reloj de muñeca y se muerde el labio con impaciencia. En definitiva, algo se tramaban.

Belle había ordenado a que le pasen el bastón y lo guarda en el maletero mientras Brad se aseguraba que Gold se sentase atrás y que se ponga el cinturón de seguridad. Gibbs comenta que él ira atrás para vigilar todo mientras se dirigía a su auto y Belle, a pesar que el otro vehículo era suyo, le pide a Brad que conduzca, se sienta en el copiloto y se amarra el cabello luego de quedar bien asegurada.

—Disfruta del viaje señor Gold. — Ella dijo con tal inocencia que Gold suelta un bufido.

—Algo me estas ocultando, _Sweetheart_.

—Quizás… por ahora te pido que cooperes con tu silencio. — Y ve de nuevo su reloj. — El tiempo avanza como _aquellos años_. — Refiriéndose a los veintiochos años bajo la maldición, por eso Brad no le entendía lo que quería decir.

—Aun no entiendo lo que hay entre ustedes dos o como se conocen, pero son muy extraños. — Se queja el chico policía con la vista al frente y Belle suelta una risa. — Me pregunto si por eso Nathan se llevaba bien contigo, porque ambos eran un dúo de rareza.

La risa de Belle sube de tono y le da unos golpecitos a Brad en la espalda. — Puede ser. — Tararea con una pizca de misterio.

—Ustedes me están usando para algo. — Gold vuelve a hablar a pesar que le habían dicho que se mantenga en silencio. — La pregunta seria… _¿Qué?_

—Podrías comenzar tú a decirnos por qué mantuviste en silencio que estaban atacando las finanzas de tu empresa. — Dice Brad antes de que Belle tome la palabra.

—Son problemas de negocios que simplemente no tienen nada que ver con homicidios.

—Tracy pudo haber muerto por ver al culpable del robo. — Le dijo Belle mordazmente.

—¿Estás segura de ello?

—Eso es-… — Se interrumpe por culpa de la gravedad.

Brad había frenado bruscamente sin dar ningún aviso en un segundo (Belle daba gracias de usar el cinturón o su cabeza se habría golpeado en la guantera) y al otro, los cristales del piloto y copiloto se habían roto y Belle suelta un grito por el impacto, reaccionando con taparse el rostro con las manos y jurando haber oído un estruendo fuerte. Antes de gritarle a Brad o comprobar que Gold estuviese bien, Brad había vuelto a acelerar y había encendido la alarma.

—¡Nos están atacado con balazos!

Belle presta atención a su alrededor aturdida por el shock y Brad tiene la amabilidad de indicarle hacia adelante una furgoneta que le recuerda la que tenía su padre en el negocio de flores, pero en vez de blanca con el logo de la florería, era azul oscuro y tenía pinta de tener años de antigüedad por los recuerdos y el maltrato que tiene, pero vaya que corría bien. Ve como se abre las puertas de carga y se puede ver un hombre negro apuntando con una escopeta que no tiene tiempo de reconocer su tipo ya que el negro dispara y ella agacha la cabeza para no recibir los cristales del parabrisas que se rompieron por el impacto y la bala termina estancada en su asiento. Brad tenía que maniobrar para no chocar con otro auto o algún poste tratando de no rendirse ante el dolor de los cortes.

—¡Rumpel!—Sintiéndose terrible de olvidar que su amor verdadero iba atrás por la conmoción del momento, mira hacia atrás, viéndolo con una mano en el techo como apoyo y la otra en el cinturón porque estaba sintiendo dolor. — ¡¿Estás herido?!

—¡Sólo dolor muscular por el impacto… y jaqueca! —Frotándose la cabeza igual de conmocionado que ella, pero él lo ocultaba muy bien facialmente. — ¡Estás herida!

Belle se acaricia la cara, descubriendo táctilmente heridas en las mejillas y en la frente, también se dio cuenta de un corte en la mano izquierda y que sangraba en todas. Brad estaba peor ya que no podía perder de vista a los conductores a pesar que trataban de matarlos (Gibbs estaba al lado izquierdo de ellos y su parabrisas también estaba destrozado), así que asegura que no tiene nada de qué alarmarse.

—¡¿Puedes ir más rápido?!—Belle le tenía que gritar a Brad ya que el viento fuerte que entraba gracias a la falta de cristales, entorpecían los oídos de todos.

—¡Me es difícil con todos los autos y peatones!—Dijo Brad en una queja y esquivando milagrosamente un grupo de niños que andaba en bicicleta.

—¡Sólo trata!—Se quita el cinturón y busca en la guantera su pistola de repuesto.

—¡¿Qué estás planeando?!

—¡¿Qué haría Susan?!

—¡Esa chiflada habría sacado la cabeza de la ventana y….!—Reacciona al darse cuenta de su intención.—¡Ni se te ocurra Belle!

No hubo caso, sin escuchar a su compañero o a su amante, Belle va sacando la parte superior de su cuerpo por la ventana, sentándose en el marco (tratando de ignorar el dolor de rozar su pierna con un pedazo que seguía ahí), apoya la mano izquierda en el pomo arriba de la puerta y con la derecha dispara antes de darle la oportunidad al otro de contraatacar. Dispara ignorando el pelo acariciarle la cara y los cortes. Al cuarto disparo consigue darle a un neumático trasero y sonríe al ver la furgoneta ladearse y dando giros.

—¡Gibbs va a asesinarte! —Brad le grita una vez que Belle volvía a estar adentro.

—No si yo no la asesino primero. —La voz fría de Gold eriza la piel de Belle y traga duro. Ya se estaba imaginando el castigo.

—¡Eh, que logre detenerlos! — Protesta tratando de que no se le notara en la voz el efecto de la promesa de Gold.

La furgoneta termina chocando con un poste de luz, dando un gran estruendo que todos los cristales se rompieron y los focos de luces también. La gente se había alejado para no relacionarse o salir lastimados, pero veían a distancia porque no podían apartar su curiosidad. Los vehículos policiales frenaron a un metro de distancia. Los tres policías se bajaron, usando las puertas como escudos mientras apuntaban con sus armas. Gold se había quedado dentro por orden de sus escoltas y a pesar que no le gustaba obedecer, tenía que hacerlo _por ahora_ ya que la pierna le dolía una mierda. Gibbs da un grito de alerta, recomendando a los asesinos que se rindiesen pacíficamente. Al no obtener respuesta, lentamente se fueron acercando al transporte sin dejar de apuntar. Brad se acerca por el lado del piloto, captando que tanto el conductor como el pasajero estaban inconsciente, le da una señal a Gibbs y, entre ambos, sacan a esos hombres de la furgoneta sin nada de delicadeza, los estampan en el poste y les ponen las esposas. Belle pone una mano en la puerta de atrás, viendo al hombre negro que estuvo disparando hace rato tirado en el suelo y cubierto de sangre, sin bajar la guardia con su arma, sube y lo va apuntando mientras se acerca, se arrodilla y le toma el pulso en el cuello. Estaba débil.

—¡Tenemos un hombre herido! — Grita volviendo al exterior y se baja con un salto.

—¡Habla el inspector Gibbs, tenemos a un hombre herido! — Él hablaba en la radio exclusiva de los policías que tenía colgado en su cintura. — ¡Repito, tenemos a un hombre herido!

A Belle le llama la atención un ruido que provenía de la furgoneta, voltea y ve a un castaño de piel bronceada que se estaba poniendo de pie con un arma en la mano. Logra escuchar a Gold llamándola y bajándose del auto, también sus colegas habían gritado su nombre y ella estuvo estática un segundo mientras veía esos ojos fríos con toda la intención de asesinarla. El recuerdo del ardor de la bala le retuerce el estómago mientras ve en cámara lenta el arma moverse para apuntarla.

—¡BELLE, DESPIERTA!—Otro grito de Gibbs la hace reaccionar.

Levanta el arma un segundo antes que el castaño y le dispara dos veces, directo en el pecho, dejando que la víctima se retuerza y caiga al cemento frente a ella. No deja de verlo y apuntarlo a pesar que las manos le temblaban, la adrenalina del miedo a morir seguía en su sistema nervioso y podía escuchar los pasos de Brad, él pasa de largo y revisa el pulso. Su mano hacía presión al arma y se mordía el labio para no emitir un gemido por el susto.

—Está muerto.

—También tenemos un cadáver. —Dice Gibbs a la radio.


End file.
